That Damned Butler
by Mekuda
Summary: Sebastian has grown gravely ill for reasons unbeknownst and retreats to the Trancy manor in search of an antidote. When Claude discovers this unfortunate consequence, he takes this rare opportunity to attempt in abducting Ciel Phantomhive's delicious soul. Now it's up to Sebastian to loyally protect his young master, but will he manage under the difficulty of such dire conditions?
1. Strange

Chapter One; Strange

Ciel barged into Sebastian's study, slamming the door open, his brows creased into anger. His cheeks were tinted with the deepest shade of red he could have, completely humiliated at what this demon had done. A few hours earlier, the Phantomhive mansion was accompanied by one of their business partners. This guest was obnoxious ... Hideous ... Disgusting ... And he wouldn't keep his mouth shut about how slow that butler could be. Sebastian soon broke temper with this mad man, which was odd for such a calm and collected demon. Ciel, of course, was horribly bothered as well, but what his servant had done was unacceptable. The poor foreign man had fled the mansion without a single good-bye, after being given an unruly consequence. This would undoubtedly give the Phantomhive family a bad name.

Ciel beamed a look at that butler of his, whom was paying no mind to the young master at all. The child watched the demon lick his fingers and flip the page, Sebastian lightly chuckling as he read the next line. This made Ciel huff. "You know I'm standing here..." The earl's voice was stern, although silent. His brow twitched as he tightly clenched his fists, digging his nails into his hands. A headache began working up. Why Sebastian wouldn't listen was beyond Ciel's comprehension. The noble saw that butler frown as he fixed his reading glasses. "Sebastian! Stand up! Listen to what I say!" Ciel raised his voice.

... No reply. Sebastian turned the page again, shifting in his seat. Ciel bowed his head and grit his teeth. "You, dolt! Look up at me! What the hell was that?!" He swung his arm behind his self, pointing towards the door as if they were actually in the lounge and Ciel had directed his attention towards the seats. "I've never seen a man run so fast! What the hell were you thinking?!" The earl could feel his face getting hot. His temper was getting the best of him. With all of this anger, he was no better than how Sebastian had acted earlier. "Answer me! Don't ignore your master!" There was silence between them. Only silence. Ciel took a deep breath, refusing to turn his gaze from that butler. The young master's fists loosened a little, and then tightened once again, slamming them on his desk. "Damn it! Look at me!"

Finally; the demon locked eyes with his master, setting his book down and removing his glasses. Ciel bit his lip. Sebastian's stare was just as icy as the young Phantomhive's. Now that Ciel had gotten his attention, he couldn't think of anything else to say. He frowned and clenched his fists once again, pounding them on the table with every word he screamed. "You! Idiot! What! The! Hell! Was! That?!" He couldn't keep his voice down. If he were too loud, the other servants might have walked in. No, they would not. They were smarter than that. Sebastian, on the other hand, obviously was not. Not like Ciel thought he was. That damned butler only glared at the noble. _Is this his debate? He isn't going to protest?_ Ciel thought. He kicked the desk, completely frustrated. "Answer me! I asked you a question more than once!"

There was a long pause before Sebastian answered the frustrated child. "You couldn't put up with him, so you put him in my hands. I couldn't really control myself. If he was frightened, then that's that. He dealt with the problem by leaving." He picked his book back up. "Good for him." That was all.

"..." Ciel's hand reached forward and thwacked Sebastian across his sassy face, echoing throughout a few hallways. The child tore the book from his butler's grip and threw it behind the demon. Ciel didn't care where it landed. He didn't care what Sebastian's next reaction would be. The young master was furious. He couldn't think. He found himself throwing out curses at the top of his lungs. He couldn't comprehend most of what he was saying, or _doing_ for that matter. Ciel grabbed the demon's shirt and slapped Sebastian again. And again. Again. Again. Again. He then threw him back, growing tired. His words started slurring. Ciel was completely enraged. It was mortifying. With that sort of yelling, no one else in the mansion would dare come to them now. Ciel threw his arms across Sebastian's desk, knocking the paperwork everywhere. The ink from one of the pen-holders spilled onto Ciel's sleeves. His clothes would be stained. That most certainly marked the end of his overwhelming rage. Sebastian's eyes narrowed. His cheeks were stained from the impact of Ciel's hands. The noble noticed a light scratch on the demon's left. He wasn't bleeding, which was good ... But Ciel wanted him to.

The earl's breathing became heavy. He was sweating. He felt his hands trembling. His legs were shaking as well. Ciel wore himself out. He felt as if he were about to pass out. He was too tired to remove himself from Sebastian's desk; he had to have his arms prop his body up, which were also shaking. The noble's eyes wouldn't leave his butler's. He had nothing else to say. Ciel took a step back. His brows twitched as he glared at him. Sebastian wouldn't look away from Ciel either. The servant didn't seem angry, but Ciel found himself scared. He tried his best not to show it, though. The silence was eating him. The earl took a deep breath and nodded his head, shutting his eyes. Ciel felt sick. This animal had disgusted the young master. He could feel Sebastian's cold stare piercing into Ciel's body. The child opened his eyes to look at Sebastian again. The demon just wouldn't stop glaring.

Standing there was pointless if Sebastian wasn't going to retort. Ciel turned on his heel, beginning to leave the room. How embarrassing; yelling at his butler, losing his temper. However, Sebastian needed to be punished so actions like that wouldn't take place again. Ciel loathed that butler of his; he was pathetic. Ciel would have protested had someone yelled at him like that. He would have stood up and fought back. Sebastian wouldn't yell at his young master, though. He wouldn't want to disrespect him any more than he already had. At least that's what Ciel thought.

A sudden hand reached in front of the noble and shut the slightly open door the earl was about to walk through. The child looked behind his self and up at the butler. Ciel's eyes narrowed. Sebastian's hand slowly slid down the door, his arm gently falling around the noble's waist, and then that damned butler violently threw the boy to the floor without a moment's notice. Ciel's body bounced on the thin, red carpet. A sudden heel dug into his chest that made him wince with pain. He clutched Sebastian's ankle and looked up into the ferocious eyes of his servant. A deep scowl shadowed over Ciel's face as he tugged on the leg. "What the hell are you doing?! Get off of me!" He commanded, but now with much more force. Sebastian twisted his foot and dug in deeper to the child's body, and the child let out another cry.

A wicked sneer creased Sebastian's lips as he tilted his head. "You seemed so powerful yelling at me before. Where is your power now?"

Ciel felt a lump in his throat. "I'm sure you're not scared now that _you're_ in control," he spat. He was positive he didn't look as scary as his butler did. Ciel bit his lip. He didn't like this. Sebastian was supposed to listen to the master. It was irritating that the demon was taking control. This was what Ciel wanted; a fight, a protest. Not like that, though. He wanted his servant to stick up to him, but the demon inflicting pain on his master was the last thing Ciel imagined his loyal butler to do; but he was wrong.

Sebastian let off Ciel's body and knelt down, coming much closer to the earl's face. The child propped himself up with his elbows and the butler smiled at him. A cold shiver crawled down Ciel's spine. "Are you as scared as our guest was?" Sebastian laughed, bearing his fangs. Ciel couldn't speak. The lump in his throat wouldn't let him. His eyes trailed the scratch on Sebastian's cheek wherever it moved. The servant raised his eyebrows, chuckling. Ciel must have looked horrified. He narrowed his eyes once more, trying to look as fierce as the demon was. Sebastian frowned. "I asked you a question ... Don't make me ask again." He looked straight at the young master. The servant was using Ciel's tactics. Sebastian flashed his teeth again. "Young master..."

"Of course I'm not scared! Get away from me!" Ciel's voice trembled as much his body, yet he shoved the demon's face away with his hand. Sebastian suddenly glowered and whipped his head around to look back at the boy. Ciel beamed a vicious look at the butler. He really didn't want to say anything else just in case Sebastian decided to bind him again. Ciel didn't want that at all. Instead, the noble stood up and brushed himself off, only to unexpectedly have the door quickly blocked by Sebastian's tall figure. Ciel grit his teeth. These games were ticking him off.

Sebastian reached a hand down into his shirt that held a key and locked the door to his young master's freedom. He then placed the key into Ciel's shirt pocket. The earl watched the demon slip the glove off that disguised Sebastian's symbol, which formed the contract between the two of them. The butler then crept his hand forward, reaching for the boy's eye patch, but Ciel backed away and scowled at him. The demon cocked his head and returned a frown. "I don't appreciate your attitude," he mocked. Sebastian reared his arm in front of himself and over the opposite shoulder and then rapidly swung it forward, slapping the feeble child with the back of his hand. The impact stung the poor boy's cheek. It made him completely lose his balance, and Ciel fell right onto his hands and knees. With a grunt, he turned and sat on the ground so he could look up and face that wretched servant.

Ciel narrowed his eyes as the demon circled his body, stopping at Ciel's backside. The sound of Sebastian's chair creaking rang in the boy's ears. The butler began to partake in his reading once more. "You can leave if you wish," the servant most politely informed, as if nothing between them had ever happened in the first place.

Ciel sat there for a moment, trying to take in all that had just happened. He was confused and infuriated, but he wasn't about to show it. Now knowing his place, he forced himself up and brushed his clothes off. With one last glare over the shoulder, Ciel made his exit towards the door, nervously jamming the key into the lock and striding back to his own office. His stride soon turned into a light skip, and before he knew it he was running throughout the corridors. His breaths became heavy and he could feel his asthma kicking in, but that didn't stop him from barging into his office and slamming the doors behind himself. Ciel slid down the door and gasped for air. He hoped not to see that daring demon for the rest of his day.

* * *

The evening continued with the absence of his butler. Instead, Ciel accompanied Tanaka with his work. The young master decided not to tell him anything of the foreign conference or of the argument between him and the loathed demon. With Sebastian being that forceful with his master, Ciel wouldn't want to know what he would do to Tanaka. He shivered, and Tanaka apparently noticed. His heartwarming smile didn't seem to comfort the young master much in his efforts. "Is everything alright?" The old man asked with the most harmonic of tones and utmost concern. Ciel nodded, not giving a single reason as to what was on his mind. The old man bowed his head and stood from his desk, then made his way to the door. "Come. Let's go get some tea."

Ciel shut his eyes and sighed. His feet reluctantly followed the servant's footsteps, and he soon found himself sitting in the dining room, sipping a comforting cup of silk oolong tea. Tanaka arrived again moments later and placed a plate of Taiwanese pineapple cake to match the Asian beverage. "Sebastian seems to have already prepared these for you," Tanaka said, taking seat next to the boy.

Speaking of the devil, he happened to pass by while carrying a large bundle of laundry, the maid trailing behind in awe. That damned butler and the earl locked glaring eyes for a slow moment before he disappeared again.

Ciel immediately shoved the plate and unfinished cup aside. "I'm not in the mood for anything," he huffed, worried if they were poisoned. Tanaka took the dishes in his hands and stood up once more, retreating to the kitchen. Before he could return, Ciel fled to his room and shut the door behind himself in hopes of not being disturbed. He then flopped onto the bed facing down. He only desired to relax and sleep the rest of the stressful evening away. Unfortunately, there was an unwanted knock at his door. "Enter," Ciel commanded. He turned and sat up in his bed, hastily fixing his hair and clothes.

It was Sebastian who opened the door. He had the most sincere look on his face. Ciel slid his legs onto the bed and scooted away from him to the center. The young master still didn't trust his slave. Sebastian stepped in front of the bed and kneeled down to look up at the young child. "Forgive me for my actions today. I don't know what came over me."

The last thing Ciel was about to do was forgive him. He was completely humiliated by Sebastian's actions with that business partner, and Ciel's face was also still stinging from Sebastian's violent slaps, for that matter. Instead, Ciel grabbed his servant's tie and pulled him closer on the bed. "You will never, _ever_ dare to harm me again," he hissed. "Swear it!"

Sebastian simply sighed; "I swear." That was all. Ciel released the pathetic animal's tie and dismissed him. He still didn't believe that the demon would keep his word after what he did, especially after giving Ciel that cocky smile just then. The butler stood up without saying good-bye and simply began to leave the room.

"Sebastian," Ciel called to him one last time. Sebastian stopped before the door way and looked back. "I don't forgive you." The disappearing smile satisfied Ciel as the demon sighed again and finally exited the room, lightly shutting the door behind him. The noble fell on his back and lightly touched his damaged cheek. It still slightly stung, but luckily the redness had long since faded away. The pain was still leaving, but that horrific memory would always stand with him. How he begged for those memories to go away.

* * *

**So that was the first chapter to my first fanfiction. Hazahh! I had to completely reconstruct the beginning because it had nothing to do with the rest of the story. The entire piece was also in first person, and I decided to change it all to third. I would greatly admire criticism and advice. Thank you so much! Enjoy the rest of the story.**


	2. Unhealthy

Chapter Two; Unhealthy

That day was not the only day Ciel's butler had acted so barbaric. Lately, the demon had been portraying the strangest of habits. For instance, Ciel would ask for tea but it wouldn't arrive until a whole half hour later, leaving the beverage cold or oddly half empty. Even the pastries had been getting sloppy. How disgusting... Then there was this new horrible attitude. During their lessons, Sebastian would become terribly furious with Ciel if he made a mistake. And now that butler rants on and on and just... leaves for no apparent reason. _How absurd!_ Ciel often thought. _How do I expect to get anything accomplished like this?_

He tried discussing the numerous amount of issues with Sebastian, but that beast told the noble it was none of his concern. Ciel ordered him to tell. "It's personal, is all I can truly tell you," Sebastian says. Before the earl could ask anything else, the butler would flee his presence. Ciel never bothered to call him back; he probably wouldn't confess anything, anyway.

Ciel hadn't been sleeping very well since the incident. He had been having nightmares of that demon forcing himself onto him. Not like a manner of lust, but of torture. Normally when Ciel would have a nightmare, he'd wake up gasping or calling for Sebastian's name, but lately Tanaka's title had been falling from his lips. The old man knew something was up between the two. Like Sebastian, Ciel told Tanaka it was personal. He didn't want the poor servant getting involved, just in case that demon tore his claws through the mansion's main servant. Ciel honestly needed that old man, though he was only human. Tanaka was more than useful just like the rest of the servants and Sebastian. The noble's mind would slip away sometimes, wondering if Tanaka asked Sebastian about their conflicts.

There was a sudden knock at the door, interrupting his thoughts. "Come in," the young master commanded, immediately throwing his hands onto his paperwork to portray as if he had actually been doing something other than engaging in his thoughts. Tanaka slid the door open and approached the desk. "... Yes?" Ciel asked as he bowed his head, resting his chin on his hand. Ciel was slightly confused as to why Tanaka was in his presence and not Sebastian. He couldn't imagine what that demon could have been doing as of the moment. Ciel had called Sebastian's name throughout the day, but he never came to his aid. It wasn't like the butler was busy. Damned butler. It was obvious he was purposefully avoiding Ciel, like he had been attempting for a while.

Ciel's frustration must have shown along with his body language. Tanaka placed his hand on the child's, which had moments ago been squeezing the pen he just dropped. Tanaka offered his warm, friendly smile, which Ciel subconsciously returned out of courtesy. There, the old man barely cracked his eyes open. How grey they were... "It's bothering you, isn't it?" He asked, lightly squeezing Ciel's hand.

"_What do you know_?" That is what Ciel would have asked had Tanaka probably known anything. However, he could not be truly sure that the old man was actually aware of their current situation. Then again, Ciel was not even sure of the problem that the servant was speaking of. It could have been anything. The young master only nodded as if Tanaka had known the entire time about Ciel's situation. With a pause, Ciel finally slipped his hand out of his servant's, beginning on his paperwork again. "What's your reason for intruding my office? Where's Sebastian?" It was hard to avoid eye contact, even though Ciel had been looking down. He desperately wanted to know the whereabouts of his butler, even though things had become awkward between them.

Tanaka propped his eyebrows upwards in a manner of worry, yet he looked sympathetic. "Sebastian is still in his room. I'm sure he doesn't want to get you as ill as he is. He plans to come around again when he's feeling better." With that said, he bowed and left, silently shutting the door behind himself. That was all.

_Ill_. Ciel leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling, letting out a deep sigh. That demon was more trouble than he should have ever been. The earl began questioning himself on whether to believe this tale or not. Lately, Sebastian hadn't been doing exactly as told. He'd been curving his way around all orders. Ciel shouldn't have been surprised as of now if the demon had been using this as an excuse to get out of his tasks. But what else was there to do? Maybe Sebastian was tired of being a butler, or simply just tired. If he wanted a break then he could have asked. Ciel would have granted him one.

Ciel actually found himself dwelling on this subject for about an hour. Tanaka had apparently come in several times, placing tea on the desk that Ciel subconsciously refused to drink. Every cup had been taken out, for after a period of time it had gotten cold. Tanaka every now and then placed his hand on Ciel's shoulder and shook him. The noble would momentarily snap out of his day dream, waking up only to say thank you, and then fall back into his thoughts after the servant left. The paperwork which he had falsely started on earlier hadn't been written on since. Tanaka wrote something down on the sheets every time he walked in, as if trying to encourage the troubled child. "I wouldn't have said anything had I known it would've put you into a state of shock," the old man said once to his master. Ciel wasn't worried about Sebastian at all, though. He was simply irritated. Tanaka asked several times if Ciel would like to lie down. He would only shake his head. The butler asked if Ciel would like the window open for some fresh air; only a blink.

After the hour had passed, Ciel finally woke, silently gasping. The room was dark, but it was still fairly early outside; possibly noon. It had apparently begun to rain, tiny bullets hitting the window to the wind's aid. Hopefully, Finnian wasn't still fooling around in the garden. Ciel stood from his desk and brushed his bangs back. His mind was completely out of it to begin on his paperwork. Instead, he ventured out of the office and into the hallway, seeking his butler's room. The boy wanted to see if Sebastian was in fact of ill health. Ciel was fearful, however, that Sebastian would want to subdue him again. Although… Meirin often ventured throughout those hallways, so maybe it would be safe. Maybe.

There Ciel stood at the door, lifting his hand to knock, but he hesitated. His hand had slowly moved forward, beating on the door just once. There was only silence. He knocked again, only louder. What if Sebastian wasn't there? Like Ciel thought, he could have been using illness as an excuse; but then he heard a cough from inside the room. Ciel knocked twice. Three times. Five. "Sebastian?" More coughing. The noble narrowed his eyes and placed his wriggling hand on the knob only to find it locked after turning it. "Sebastian. Open up," Ciel's voice demanded. He felt himself scowling as he stared at the door, impatiently waiting for it to open. He jiggled the knob with his left hand and knocked again with his right. Ciel wondered if Sebastian found it humorous, him punching and kicking the door so immaturely. His anger and curiosity were both getting the best of him. Ciel calmed down, refusing to touch the door again.

A sudden loud thump was heard from behind the door, causing Ciel to hold his breath. He wondered if that was his butler. Moments later, although it felt longer than only moments, the door opened. Ciel's heart sank as he stared into the drowsy eyes of his butler. Sebastian was in his pajamas, leaning against the door frame for support. Honestly... he looked very weak. His skin, normally pale, actually had color to it. His cheeks were tinted with pink below the purple-greyish bags under his eyes. His nose was red, probably from rubbing it so much with tissues, although a sneeze was never heard. His hair was a terrible mess, too. His gaze was questioning the young master's. Why was Ciel there, Sebastian was asking. Now that Ciel found what a horrible condition his servant was in, what could he say? The child was actually almost pleased that he was so ill. It was only what he deserved after acting up so much. "Karma at its best, I see," the earl chuckled with a smirk.

"Do you need something?" Sebastian's tone was so low that Ciel had barely heard it. Whiteness on his knuckles became visible as his hand gripped onto the door frame, using his other to cover a cough that slipped his lips. He was actually struggling. Ciel didn't understand. He thought a demon couldn't obtain human attributes, such as sickness. The boy wondered if it was a punishment given to Sebastian by the contract for disobeying the noble. "Young master, wh..." Sebastian's sentence trailed off, and he momentarily shut his eyes and leaned forward. That fool had nearly passed out! He caught himself before Ciel could reach his hands out to stop him from falling, leaning his head against the frame again, opening his eyes to look straight forward.

Ciel blinked, staring up at him and no longer smiling. It seemed so wrong to mock him. "I only came to see if you were serious, and I suppose you were." Although the noble should have left right there, he didn't. He was curious as to what would happen next. His butler looked as if he had the flu or something of the sort. It was amazing that he had such willpower to stand up just to open a door to find that his master didn't need anything. The demon's free hand had been trembling tremendously. His legs were shaking as well. Ciel felt horrible having assumed that his butler was fooling around when in reality he was practically dying of an illness. Maybe Sebastian wasn't lying after all. With the way he had been coughing, there was bound to be puke somewhere, especially with that utter stench flowing from the room. What could a demon have been consuming that allowed him to do that? Ciel would have to ask that unfortunate Meirin to clean the waste basket for him later, considering Sebastian was too weak to do it on his own.

"Do you... need help getting back to your bed?" Ciel asked as he placed his hand on his butler's, the one clutching the door frame. Ciel's gasp was silent. Sebastian was warm, for once. The child's question must have offended him, because Sebastian's hand immediately slipped from the child's and he shut the door, only to have Ciel's foot placed between the crack so it wouldn't close. The young master pushed the door open with surprising ease against that normally mighty demon. As the entrance unfolded, the once strong demon fell heavily on the floor. "Sebastian!" Ciel gasped, watching him sit up, trying his hardest to stand again. The child had never seen him like that, so vulnerable to any attack. Ciel could have probably knocked him unconscious if he wasn't too careful.

The boy slipped to his side, taking his butler's arm around his shoulders and helping him to his feet. Sebastian leaned all his body weight on the earl to stand, his chest now on the back of Ciel's head. Sebastian coughed and uttered something, but the earl was too concentrated on making his way to the bed to pay attention. He let him fall back on his sheets. Sebastian must have been too tired to change his uncomfortable position; his legs were dangling off of the bed. The curious noble looked at him, although it was difficult to see because it was so dark. Ciel could make out the demon's eyes being shut. Had they been open, the glow of his crimson eyes would have been visible. The ill creature's breathing was silent compared to his young master's, which was heavy after lifting him.

Ciel pressed his hand against the ill demon's forehead. He was hot, although it was freezing in his room because of the weather outside. The earl's hand slid and brushed Sebastian's knotted bangs from his eyes. Ciel suddenly felt himself flush from embarrassment. It would be unheard of for a noble to show a servant such affection. He stood up, leaving the servant in his room and shutting the door. There the earl leaned against the maple wood, letting out a deep sigh. Hopefully, he wouldn't be feeling as ill as his butler, later. He made a risk walking in there.

Suddenly, there was the sound of footsteps coming from down the hallway. Ciel turned his head to see the maid approaching, almost as if on cue. "Meirin, dispose of Sebastian's waste basket," he commanded, watching her curtsy and walk into the room.

That was it. Ciel's servant was severely sick. It seemed that Tanaka would be assisting the young master for a while.

* * *

**Ohhh Ciel you curious thing, you. Not liking what you see? Hopefully Sebastian will heal up quickly. Sad face.**


	3. Plans

Chapter Three; Plans

Night had finally arrived. He could not wait to climb into his bed with the headache he was bearing. Ciel spent the entire day on paperwork, considering he could not partake in his lessons without Sebastian as his teacher. Tanaka promised he'd bring forth a schedule tomorrow, although he'd have trouble teaching the earl everything he needed to know. Much research would be done tonight in order for him to carry out those lessons. Ciel felt sorry for that old man, but what needed to be done, needed to be done. He couldn't say he was excited for tomorrow without his original butler, but he was pleased that he wouldn't have to give himself another headache with paperwork.

Ciel's substitute had undressed him and thrown him into his pajamas. The old man was almost as swift with changing clothes as Sebastian was. Ciel looked up at the replacement butler. With that warmhearted smile of his, Tanaka dragged the sheets and covers over the child's body and bid him 'good night.' Ciel then watched him hold the candle and blow out the fire, taking it out of the bedroom along with his outstretched shadow. The young master's eye patch had to be taken off by himself so that Tanaka wouldn't see the mark. Ciel turned to face opposite from the door as he slid his eye's shield onto the pillow next to him. The door had just silently closed when the thunder started up again. It wouldn't stop raining, which was a benefit for the child. He would have a wonderful time sleeping that night. He always slept better when it rained, for some odd reason.

However, he remained restless as his butler was the only thing that came to mind. He couldn't stop wondering how a demon, of all things, could become ill. His eyes began to burn from staring out the window for so long, but they wouldn't close for more than a second.

He heard the door squeak open, forcing his eyes to finally close. The character sneaked into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed, placing their hand on Ciel's shoulder and gently shaking him. He couldn't imagine what they could possibly want in the middle of the night. Hesitantly, he sat up, squinting in the pitch black to see who it was, having more trouble to see this silhouette while having to hold one eye closed. It must have been Tanaka or Bard with those masculine shoulders Ciel could make out. Despite the fluster he held due to the rude entry, he sighed, brushing his bangs from his eyes and answered the character; "Well, you woke me up. What's the problem?" Although he didn't care to hear what it really was, he had to ask, for it wasn't polite to just blankly stare, although he couldn't see them. Now that Ciel was sitting up, he could feel how tired he actually was. The boy just wanted to lie back down. He scooted away and leaned against the bed frame so he would feel a little more comfortable.

There was a long, annoying pause before the mysterious figure finally answered the question. Ciel impatiently waited for a reply. The thunder must have crashed twice before the unwanted guest had finally spoken. "... I'm human."

... So? "What the hell does that mean? You woke me up just to tell me something so pointless?" Ciel asked, jabbing the figure in the chest with his finger as if he were irritated, though he was slightly amused. It must have been Bard, although his voice was deeper than normal. He must have gotten mindlessly drunk to grow the guts to come in and tell the young master something so obvious. Where could he have been getting any bit of liquor from was unknown. He couldn't have been going behind Ciel's back and buying some. Maybe he was just sleep-walking. The noble should have told Tanaka to lock the door before he departed so that no one would intrude, but it was too late. With a deep and stressful sigh, Ciel lied back down and waved him off with his invisible hand. "Go back to sleep." He pulled the sheets back over his head, but Bard's hand only pulled them back down. Maybe he actually _was_ drunk. Ciel shot back up, now angry. "Bardroy! Get out of here!"

Bard wouldn't even budge. He couldn't have been wasted; he wouldn't dare mess with the noble even if he _was_ intoxicated. He definitely must have been sleep-walking. It irked Ciel that Sebastian wouldn't listen, and now Bard wouldn't either! Ciel suddenly flinched, startled as an unexpected hand touched his cheek. The earl went to smack it away, but Bard grabbed his hand and told the boy to shush. This wouldn't do. The agitated child went to yell at him again, but Bard placed his free hand over the noble's mouth, quieting his threats. Ciel was shoved back down onto the bed. This couldn't be Bard. The earl creased his brows and squinted again to see who it was, squirming. "Calm down, young master," the captor whispered, lightly coughing afterwards.

_Sebastian_...? It was as if Ciel verbally had asked his name, because the silhouette nodded. The boy stared at the dark figure moment after moment. It couldn't have been Sebastian. His eyes, no matter how dark the surroundings were, always had that red glimmer to them. Right now, they didn't. Then he realized...

Ciel's hand gently pulled Sebastian's hand off of his mouth, letting the noble sit up again. He could only stare at this creature, utterly shocked. 'Human'...? It couldn't be; but his eyes. Was this a side-effect to his illness? The earl slid his hand up the demon's arm, looking for his face. Sebastian's forehead was still warm. Ciel held it there for a few moments, looking down at the bed sheets. What was wrong with his butler? Sebastian moved away, but Ciel could only hold his hand in the air. A bright, soothing light glistened from the candle the servant just lit. The butler then turned back and sat next to his master on the bed, taking the boy's arm and having to place it back in his lap for him. Ciel continued to blankly gaze at his white bed sheets. They weren't comforting. Nothing was. He couldn't believe what was going on. Ciel looked at his butler, who had instinctively locked eyes with him. Those eyes were brown... just brown. It was as if Sebastian knew Ciel was in disbelief; he showed the noble his bare hand. The mark in which defined their contract was missing from his flesh. Ciel wondered if his own eye was naked. His hands immediately clutched his butler's. He brought the back of the demon's hand close to his eyes, studying it hard as if there had to be something there. Ciel was trembling as he looked for that symbol. "Se- Sebastian," was all he could say. He wanted to ask where it went, but it wasn't like Sebastian had any idea.

Sebastian took his other hand and cupped Ciel's in his. The child hated how warm they were. "I will be departing in the morning to visit the Trancy mansion. I must find out if Claude knows anything of a cure for my illness," Sebastian informed. He bowed his head and dropped the earl's hands, letting out another cough. "I apologize for worrying you, but I need to know what this is..." With that, he stood up and made his way to the door, leaning on the frame as he had earlier. He must have used the walls as support in order to get into the earl's bedroom.

Ciel also stood up and clenched his fists as a terrible scolding spat from his lips. "You can't just decide anything without my consent! You can hardly stand, much less walk! How do you expect to get there?" He took his cane from the wall and handed it to his butler. It wouldn't be much help on his way back to his room since he was so tall, but it was all Ciel could think of. "I'll prepare a meeting with them so that they may visit us, instead." The noble's expression startled Sebastian for some odd reason. Sebastian shook his head, only managing to get a cough out, rather than a protest. "Don't disagree with me. You'll only get worse if you go out in that weather, anyway!" Ciel lightly shoved him out of the room, being as gentle as he could, and shut his door. Then he looked into the mirror's reflection, examining his eye. Like that hand, the symbol was gone.

* * *

Sebastian crawled into his bed, throwing the cane aside and letting it roll across the floor. His stomach felt terrible, just like the rest of his body. Meirin had come in three times to clean the mess he had made after his young master asked to clean up the first one. He hadn't even eaten anything, but there was always something coming out. Not even a normal human threw up that much. It was as if he had been letting all of those past souls into his waste basket, which were many. Being human was the worst. He actually starved and felt the need to sleep. Human food tasted terrible compared to a body's flavorful souls. He would refuse to eat anything, if offered. He would be too sick to consume anything, anyway.

His hand violently shook as he lifted it to gaze at the missing mark. He couldn't even see anything anymore; not in the dark, like he had always been able to. And he was freezing; literally shivering from the temperature, but his blood was boiling! Humans were such strange creatures. There was more to understand than he thought.

He deeply sighed, rubbing his temples from the awful headache. Sebastian would have been better off not letting Ciel know of his plan. He couldn't let those hideous creatures come to the mansion. His young master was in danger. If they had come here, he wouldn't be able to protect that small child. Like Ciel had said before, Sebastian could hardly even stand. He was lucky he had even managed to reach that boy's room. How did he expect to get out of the situation that his master had created? Sebastian was desperate to reach the Trancy mansion, rather than letting them take foot on the Phantomhive property. He would have liked to leave at the moment, but the terrible weather would only make him feel worse. Hopefully, the rain would lighten up before Ciel could ever begin to write the telegram.

There was a faint knock at Sebastian's window, barely heard by the thunder washing out the noise. He already knew who this unwanted guest was. That creature had said he planned on visiting later that night to discuss 'the matter.' Sebastian forced himself to sit up and leaned against the wall, fidgeting with the lock on the window until it finally opened. A soaked leg quickly stepped over Sebastian's bed, leaving not a drop on his sheets, but creating a puddle on the floor. Even as this man succeeded not to dampen the bed, the rain still managed to do so. The guest fixed his hair and glasses as he stood firmly on the floor, ignoring the fact that the window was letting in the cold weather. He turned to look at his host, not offering a smile. "Aren't you going to greet me, Sebastian Michaelis?" He asked, taking off his coat and setting it on the desk. There stood a soaked Claude, who soon took a seat by the desk.

Sebastian covered his cough with his hand, forcing a laugh. "Welcome to the Phantomhive mansion, dearest guest." He shifted his position, moving away from the window and crossing his legs. "The young master's asleep, if you'd like to visit him."

Claude bowed his head, highly irritated at this statement, his eyebrows twitching. "Do not tease me. I can't even lay eyes on him because of that new, idiotic contract," he snarled, whipping his soaked hair out of his eyes. "You know that."

"That's why I said it." Sebastian would have chuckled along with the insult, but he felt another cough coming, so he decided against the idea. Instead, he cleared his throat and leaned his head against the wall. "I told the young master that I'd be visiting the Trancy Manor tomorrow in case you were ill too, and if we could find a treatment for this." Sighing, he tilted his head and shut his tired eyes, not wishing to reveal Ciel's dreadful solution about visiting.

If the young master invited Claude to the Phantomhive mansion, then that demon would have the young master's soul in an instant. There was a contract between Sebastian and his rival that Claude was only allowed to visit the young master if he was invited to approach him. Sebastian couldn't tell Ciel, unfortunately, or else the angels would attack. Of course, Claude couldn't really take the child's soul, not unless he formed a new contract with the boy. It was arranged so the Trancy Manor would be granted life again, and Ciel would be human; all created by the angels for their own amusement. The effect of stating that Sebastian was not to eat his master's soul was still in order, unfortunately for him. That would have to be fixed by the young master's own doing.

"... If only you knew how dire this feeling was; being human," Sebastian stated. A subject change felt necessary.**  
**

With a smirk, Claude leaned in towards his rival's face, removing his own glasses from his face. "You look well, Michaelis." It was obvious he was sarcastic, completely teasing Sebastian, who had slightly opened his eyes to glare at the demon. Claude leaned back in his chair again, throwing his head back, reverting back to the previous topic. "What a wonderful excuse. I didn't believe you'd lie to your-"

"Don't think I would ever lie," Sebastian coughed. "We will be discussing the matter. I know you have an idea about my awful condition..."

Claude's eyes flickered with amusement. "How lucky that you had grown such a nasty fever..." That smile of his was devious, coldly staring back at the other demon. His smiles were always rare, and when one was seen, it was wicked. "You could never expect to win a battle against me, at least not in your current state," Claude laughed. Sebastian watched his enemy stand, who returned the glare and removed his own glove, sliding his fingers up the defenseless human's cheek. Claude stopped under the eye and poked his opponent with his pointed nail, letting a trail of blood drip down Sebastian's face. Although it was obvious he was indulged, Claude's smile immediately disappeared. "I'll be expecting you tomorrow by three in the afternoon. I won't take your illness as an excuse if you're late." Sliding his glasses and wet coat back on, he stepped through the window, slamming the frames shut behind him as he jumped out.

The bed was soaked; he'd probably end up getting pneumonia or bronchitis because of it. Sebastian wouldn't be able to sleep there without feeling absolutely worse in the morning. He glanced at his pocket watch that had been sitting on the nightstand and sighed at the time. It was a quarter past midnight, leaving him even more desperate for sleep. His spine shivered as the cold air drifted in the room, tingling every part of his body. An idea of sleeping in one of the guest rooms crossed his mind, but he was assigned to this room. It would be rude to favor another place, rather than the one that had been especially chosen for him by the young master. It wasn't like anyone would see him, though. He'd be awake before anyone would even notice he'd slept there. He'd be gone. His carriage would have taken off already. But Sebastian was more loyal than that to sleep in a bed that was not his. Instead, he slid and flopped onto his wet mattress, throwing his head on the pillow. How cold it was.

The blood which had run down his cheek and under his chin had now fallen onto his damp pillow, staining it with a blur of red. The color would be difficult to get out. A sigh and a cough sprouted from his mouth, also sneezing afterward. He clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut. The headache had only grown worse by lying his head down. It was as if the icy cold water had crawled up his ear and beat at his skull.

He slid his hand on the nightstand, searching for the pocket watch, squinting to look at it again when found. "One," he simply read, throwing it on the ground with a thud. It hadn't seemed like much time had gone by since the last time he looked at it. His ride would arrive by five in the morning, so no one would be able to stop him from leaving. His carriage wouldn't arrive at the Trancy Manor until three in the afternoon, though it only took an estimate of two hours to reach the destination. Maybe then he would take the opportunity to sleep all day in the carriage. His eyes closed again, begging for sleep.

* * *

**I'm not sure if I made the angels' contract clear enough. It seemed sort of confusing, but maybe it's just me. Their contract plays a big role in this story, so it's kinda important. I already tried to edit it, but it just turned out worse. Sigh. Oh well. Hopefully everyone understands it.**


	4. Absent

Chapter Four; Absent

Before his departure in the morning, Sebastian would leave a note for Tanaka, explaining the situation without revealing too much, and for the young master to absolutely not send a letter to the Trancy Manor under all circumstances; which was unexplained. It also noted that Ciel shouldn't know about his butler's absence. Tanaka would lock Sebastian's door and tell the young master not to disturb his feverish butler- without lying to him of course. If any questions were asked, Tanaka would also have to create a situation in which anything technically false or true wouldn't be spilled; tricky. The carriage would arrive by five in the morning to take Sebastian to the Trancy Manor, having to expand their travel considering the meeting wasn't until mid-afternoon. Ciel would continue with his lessons, first waking up at nine instead of six as usual. The Phantomhive servants would carry out their jobs, unaware of the missing butler. Sebastian would be on his way to the rival area, shivering in his coat. The Trancy mansion would be preparing for the enemy's company, not leaving a speck of dust.

* * *

Ciel's eyes shot open as he heard a strange noise from outside his window. It was dark out, though closer to morning than midnight, as he guessed. The sound of rain still hit the roof, leaving a light tap, tap, tap echo throughout the room. What was the other odd noise he heard? It was something he knew very well; Horses? His eyes closed again, deciding to let it go. He was too tired to care what it was. If there was a problem, Sebastian would see to it that the conflict would be handled, as he always had. After all, there was nothing he couldn't handle. Maybe it was just a traveler looking for a place to stop. What would they be doing inside the gates, though? It wouldn't matter. Like the earl said before, Sebastian would take care of it. But ... Sebastian was ill...

The sound of the wheels and the horses soon faded, along with the rain and Ciel's thoughts.

* * *

"Good morning, young master," Sebastian would say to Ciel. This morning it was Tanaka who had woken the child. Ciel was irritated that he slept in so late, rather than waking up at six like he always had. Ciel's substitute had never known what time he would wake up, so he couldn't be angry with the old man. The weary noble sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes and waiting to be dressed. There was a pause before the servant began to do so. "I'm sure Sebastian is still very ill. It would be best not to disturb him. His door has been locked so that no one will intrude his room. I wouldn't think you'd be in need of his assistance, anyway," he said, letting out a mouthful and smiling afterwards. Ciel nodded, taking in every word Tanaka said. What a strange day this would be, not having the assistance of his normal butler.

Ciel stepped away from his bed after being dressed, stretching afterwards and apathetically waiting for his morning meal. He knew it would be completely different than from Sebastian's cooking, seeing that Bard would be the chef for a while. Tanaka set the platter onto the nightstand and revealed what was under the lid. Ciel immediately grimaced as he stared at... at... what the hell was that? It looked like a bird, but inside-out! Bard definitely made that. How gross. It was definitely not a wonder why the mansion lacked rats. If Ciel dared to take just a bite into that thing, he would get as sick as Sebastian, if not worse! His hand shot up as he turned his head away. "I'm not hungry. Take that away." Ciel's tone must have amused the old man, or maybe it was just the situation in general, because Tanaka chuckled after he departed with that unappealing breakfast. There went the earl's appetite. Ciel knew he would be starving later; he would just have to sneak something from the kitchen. How low for a noble to have to do such a thing. Oh well.

He sat on his bed on the opposite side from his door and stared out his window. The rain had finally stopped, but there wasn't a sign of sunlight behind all of those thick, dull clouds. Ciel stood up from his bed and set his hands and forehead on the window, looking down at the entrance. There was mud all over the driveway, which meant someone had intruded last night. Maybe Tanaka ordered medicine for Sebastian and the carriage was what Ciel had heard that morning. No one had the authority to order anything except for Tanaka, Sebastian, and the young master himself. Of course, Tanaka wouldn't have done so without Ciel's permission. Sebastian couldn't have ordered it either; he was too ill to move. Maybe there wasn't an order at all. Ciel's suspicion only rose as he gazed at the unfamiliar tracks.

With a deep sigh, he sat back on his bed and faced the door, giving up on his debate. Thinking for so hard and long had worked up a headache. How annoying. Now he would have to deal with that during the day's plans. He decided to brush the intrusion situation off, fearing this small headache would develop into a migraine. The servants would be questioned, of course, but he had to worry about his work.

Speaking of work, where was Tanaka? He was supposed to have given the earl his schedule already. As if on cue, the servant glided into the room and bowed, placing his hand over his chest like Sebastian had. "Are you ready for your schedule?" The kind Tanaka asked. Sebastian wouldn't have been late.

* * *

The soft touch of his bed was the greatest feeling Ciel could have gotten from such a difficult day. Poor Tanaka's flaws were just as noticeable, not to mention as awful as Ciel's. The day was completely wasted with the instructor learning as much as the student. Ciel might as well have not done anything all day. He rolled over on his back and looked up at the ceiling, letting out a disappointing sigh. Although his lessons were over for the day, he had an hour before his bed time, which was poor planning on Tanaka's part; unless he had chosen to let the child have some free-time.

Ciel's stomach suddenly growled. He hadn't eaten any of Bard's distasteful cooking all day, or any little substance for that matter. It growled again. With another sigh, the ravenous earl sat up and left the room, although with a smirk on his face. Tanaka's intentions must have been for him to get something from the kitchen without trouble. How thoughtful.

Ciel couldn't help but walk by Sebastian's room on the way to the kitchen. He stood there for a good moment before heading off again. Ciel wondered what Sebastian did all day. He must have been bored just lying there, staring up at the ceiling; and he must have been hungry. He was human, after all. Ciel was sure the butler was more starved than he was. Unlike the noble, Sebastian hadn't eaten in two days, rather than one. Ciel would have to bring him something on the way back, although the demon detested human food. The doors to Sebastian's bedroom were locked anyway. Ciel wouldn't be able to open it; not unless the ill butler got up and opened it himself, but the earl would hate for him to have to do that. He would have Tanaka open it.

Fruit and bread; that was all Ciel ate. It was disgusting not having a prepared meal. Eating the ingredients separate gave such an odd aftertaste, rather than how a normal meal would leave him with. It couldn't be helped, not until his butler was feeling well again. Ciel decided to ask Tanaka to make sure that Sebastian had gotten a meal, but he wanted to come with him to make sure the demon was alright. Ciel hadn't seen him all day, anyway. Tanaka had said it was best that he stayed away from Sebastian so that the noble wouldn't get sick. "I've already been near him," Ciel told the ignorant substitute butler, but that man only shook his head. Of course Ciel would still go to see Sebastian, but he would stand outside of the door when Tanaka gave him his meal. "Have you even visited him today?" The young master had asked a while before, maybe a little too eager sounding. No, he hadn't.

Ciel decided to follow him, although Tanaka stopped several times to tell him to go back. The stubborn child ignored the plea and continued to follow. The old man kept telling that boy that it was getting close to his bedtime and that he'd be there in moments to dress him. Of course Ciel wouldn't leave until he knew that butler of his was at least in a decent state. If he wasn't, it couldn't be helped. Sebastian must have been lonely, not having a conversation with anyone all day. The earl supposed he could tell him about his, as distraught as his day was. No... Tanaka wouldn't let him in the room, and Ciel didn't want to get whatever illness Sebastian carried anyway, although Ciel had already made contact with him twice. The earl would tell Sebastian to wave, so he would know his butler was doing well- and then the child would leave. Yes, of course. That would be all.

Tanaka had come to a stop right before they reached Sebastian's bedroom. He gave a scowl as he turned back to look at the earl, as if the child had done something extremely unpleasant. Ciel just wanted to say hello, was all. "I told you I'd come to dress you. Please go to your room," Tanaka huffed.

"I won't go into his room," the boy pouted. He could feel his cheeks lightly blushing, "I only want to see if he's okay." How mortifying. He hadn't realized how affectionate he could be towards his butler, not until he had finally spoken those words, although he felt no lust towards him at all. Honestly, a grown man and a youthful boy would look terribly odd and would give off a bad reputation onto the Phantomhive name.

Ciel looked up at Tanaka, waiting for a reply, but he only continued to stare back. The noble supposed Tanaka was waiting for him to leave, but Ciel wasn't going to budge. After what must have been minutes, the servant finally sighed and slightly opened the door, just enough to where he could walk in, and then shut it behind himself... And lock it, that bastard.

"..." Ciel placed his ear onto the door, trying to listen in on what they were saying. It was silent. Tanaka said nothing. Sebastian said nothing. He could faintly hear the clanking of the fork on the plate, and that was it. The noise soon died out and Ciel waited for something to be said, but all was silent. Suddenly, the door opened and bumped him in the face, causing the young master to lose his balance and fall back. Tanaka tried to help him back up, but the earl stubbornly stood up by himself and brushed his clothes off, doing his best to not let a curse fall from his lips.

Tanaka must have been more worried about his young master, because he left the door wide open as he checked for a bruise on the earl's head. Ciel looked past his shoulder and to the bed, searching for a possible human-like figure, but it was so clear that absolutely no one was there. Ciel flinched. What was going on? Where was Sebastian? The frantic child shoved Tanaka out of the way and scrambled to the bed, ripping the bed sheets away as if he expected to see someone under the flat surface. Although no one would be there, Ciel was highly disappointed that Sebastian's body was missing from that area. His heart thumped against his chest, slightly hurting him. Each beat hurt more and more. It was such an odd feeling.

Where else was there to look? The closet. The noble heard Tanaka call his name as the earl threw open Sebastian's closet doors, releasing possibly 20 small deadly cats, which was known that the young master was dangerously allergic to those things. His face was immediately covered by a hand as he was drug out of the room, and the door was pulled shut just as one of those creatures were about to run out. Ciel tore Tanaka's hand away from his mouth and gave him a look that should have killed. The child clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "Where is my butler?!" Ciel watched Tanaka flinch as he yelled at the old man, "And don't you dare lie to me!"

His hands shot up as he gave the earl a sheepish laugh. "Sebastian has-" He suddenly stopped, and his facial expression became very grim. His fragile fingers ran through his grey, silky hair, trying his best to think of what would be said. "I'm not sure how to tell you."

The young master's hands gripped the old man's collar and pulled him down to his short eye level. However, Ciel was trembling; he could hardly stand. The earl glared at him, opening his mouth as if to say something, but everything from his mind suddenly vanished. He only had one thought in his mind. "Did he..." _Die_? Was Tanaka protecting him from that? Did Sebastian pass away in his sleep? Ciel's clutch became gentle, and he slid his hands away. His gaze soon fell to the floor. The child didn't want to look at those eyes of his. "He didn't... did he...?" Ciel couldn't say it without stopping because of that damned lump in his throat. He was nervous. His body suddenly started tensing up. He couldn't show any signs of defenselessness. Ciel shot his head back up at Tanaka and scowled. The old man flinched again. "Where is he? Answer me straightforward," Ciel swallowed. "Don't twist the truth. Just be honest. I don't care what happened to him. I just want to know." The young master was hoping he looked more fierce than fragile.

There was a long pause between them. Tanaka took a light breath before he spoke, "Sebastian has gone to the Trancy manor in order to cure his disease. He didn't want to trouble you, so he begged that I keep it a secret."

"..." How embarrassing. The earl recalled Sebastian telling him that. _Didn't I strictly tell that demon not to go? _He thought. They knew how ill he was. Had Tanaka helped him? Ciel's fingers twitched. He wasn't sure whether to be angry or worried. "They should have received a telegram from me early this morning! I sent one last night, inviting them here."

A look of panic hit Tanaka's face. "He told me not to let you communicate with them under no circumstances."

"Why?!" Ciel screamed, slamming his foot forward. He couldn't understand why Sebastian didn't want the young master's aid.

"I'm not sure. He didn't give me any details." Tanaka's hands trembled as much as the earl's.

Ciel sighed and leaned against the wall. Why didn't he want Ciel speaking to the Trancy manor? The noble cleared his throat and straightened his jacket, getting ready to speak. Hopefully, he didn't look so agitated. "Tomorrow I'd like you to prepare a carriage," Ciel ordered. "We're heading over to the Trancy mansion." Ciel turned on his heel before the butler could say anything else. Tanaka tried to speak to his earl as he followed to the bedroom, but Ciel ignored him. He didn't care to hear what else was said. He was already terribly worried about Sebastian and didn't need to fret over anything else. The child was desperate to have the demon back, no matter what sort of threat the demon was. He needed him to be safe. Sebastian wouldn't have to sleep in that cat-infested, cold, dark room. He could have one of the guest beds. Hell, he could have Ciel's bed and the earl would sleep in a guest bed. The noble would hire a doctor to treat him; the best doctor. Ciel just wanted Sebastian back in his possession. That was all.

* * *

**I lost connection when editing this and had to start all over! Stress. Don't be scared to critique or comment. You'd be doing me a wonderful favor.**


	5. Cure

Chapter Five; Cure

Sebastian had been traveling all day in the dirty little carriage. That thing was hardly big enough for four people, not to mention that the seats sitting across from each other were so close to the other, and the seats weren't even nailed in! Every time a bump on the road was hit, which was many times, the seats would bounce up, forward, or sway to the side. Worst of all, it was absolutely freezing outside, and not even the blanket that Sebastian had carried on himself was keeping him warm.

Throughout most of the day, Sebastian did his best to sleep, seeing that much wasn't gathered from the night before due to the cold, wet bed sheets. And Ciel predicted right; his fever had gotten much worse, along with his cough. At this rate, he would die before the conference with Claude. Of course, that wasn't something to be laughed at, although he did his best to take his thoughts as a joke to keep him calm. It was difficult though, because it was true that he could pass away if he wasn't soon relieved of his illness. That was partially why he was visiting the Trancy mansion, because those rival demons had some answers about his well-being.

The carriage arrived at three o'clock sharp in the afternoon, although earlier Sebastian had to sit around in his ride for several hours. As he stepped out of his transportation, the ill demon was informally greeted by Alois and his three identical servants. The little blonde child stuck his hand out to shake his guest's, but thought twice and swung his hand back down, looking utterly disgusted. However, his attitude seemed to amazingly change within a moment; "Welcome, welcome! I don't know where the rest of my servants are, so good luck finding them," he chuckled with a wave of his hand. Without another word, he spun around and trotted up the steps, the three servants opening the mansion doors for him. Sebastian, leaned on the short cane that Ciel had given him for support and followed the boy up the stairs and into the mansion as well. There was a loud slam behind them as the doors had shut. Alois had immediately disappeared, but the three identical servants were still there to lead Sebastian the way to the conference room.

After only minutes, the group reached two oak doors, both rimmed with crimson lining, each professionally carved with a picture of the earl of the Trancy manor. As one of the two doors opened, Sebastian was surprised to see Claude standing behind it, a smirk lightly touching his lips. He brushed his already perfect hair behind his ears and fixed his glasses before holding his hand out to invite his guest in. "I had just finished decorating the insides. I felt it was necessary to show off my abilities, especially since you couldn't do anything this nice in your current condition, Sebastian Michaelis." Claude resisted a chuckle, agreeing with himself that the situation was humorous, although to Sebastian the idea wasn't any bit comical.

Claude's hideous grin made it obvious that he wanted to boast about his own health. His enemy was so weak, he could hardly stand- and he had to such a pathetic cane aid him. A single laugh echoed in the hallways as he snapped his fingers for the triplets to carry his rival inside, who immediately did so. Claude's smile disappeared as he bowed in front of Alois, who had appeared out of no where and only pouted and stomped his foot in a childish manner. "The meeting will be over in about three hours or so," Claude roughly informed, "All of the servants are in here, so no one will be able to entertain you, unless you'd like to try your luck with a stranger." The demon cocked his eyebrows. "Feel free to leave and come back when the discussion is over." The doors slammed shut, creaking as it did so. The slam was so loud and so hard, that it shook some of the chandeliers and the china in the far side of the mansion within the dining room.

Sebastian was gently set down onto a well-padded Victorian chair right by the fireplace, draped with soft blankets; softer than the one he carried for the ride. A blanket was also thrown over Sebastian's body after his coat and ragged blanket were ripped off. The amazing hospitality offered from the Trancy mansion was strange for a mere servant of the Phantomhive mansion; he couldn't even remember the last time anyone offered their service at all. Whatever information was needed was sure to be bribed from him. However, he had to get his own information first. That was what he was here for, mainly to cure his illness. Claude's main idea, however, was to debate on the contract in which the two households had signed, declaring the rules of the game set by the devilish angels. Claude was desperate to find any little way possible to even lick Ciel's soul, and by discussing the contract, he believed that he would be able to find some way to get what he wanted. Sebastian, however, wouldn't follow through. He was there for his selfish reasons, though his rival wasn't fully aware.

There sat Hannah in the overly cushioned seat to the left, throwing one leg over the other. She seemed so high and mighty without Alois around. The demoness threw a deadly snicker over at Sebastian, who returned only a glare. They both refused to say anything to each other. This was a discussion between only Claude and Sebastian, anyway. Why was she there, then? And the triplets? Those three stood in the other far corner exchanging secrets and opinions. It irked Sebastian how they were always to themselves. If the four other servants were around, there must have been a good reason for it, but what? There was a loud creaking sound when Claude sat down in the small chair directly in front of Sebastian. They exchanged anonymous thoughts through the other's eyes, desperate to know what the other was thinking. Claude blinked and bowed his head, taking his glasses off, and then looked up at his rival again. "You know what I want, Michaelis. I want to bend the contract."

Sebastian would have to find some way around keeping his young master to himself. "I'll need to be healed before any rash decisions are made." A cough suddenly slipped his lips, "How do you suppose I became like this? And how can I be helped?" The ill demon threw another glare at the creature before him. "You know how, so don't pretend otherwise."

Claude frowned, not wanting to reveal too much. However, he wanted that child. He licked his lips at the thought of Ciel's soul. All would have to be revealed if he wanted to even slightly graze the surface of his meal. Claude shifted in his chair and glared into the eyes of his enemy. "You might have noticed some strange recent habits, like uncontrollable actions and unexplained violence, and now you've fallen extremely ill. A demon must consume a soul within every three years, and you're a few months overdue. You're starving, as I can imagine. When a human starves, they become strange then ill. In result of this fasting, you've become a mortal," the demon put his glasses back on and leaned back in his chair, seeing that he could get comfortable since his Highness wasn't around. "If you don't consume a soul quickly, you'll die."

Sebastian flinched. How was he supposed to form a contract with another human if he was only a human as well?

Hannah's eyes flickered, along with Claude's. She stood from her seat and brushed her skirt off, soon sitting down on one of the arms of Sebastian's chair. "It's obvious you can't eat a soul unless you're a demon, which is why you'll need to form a contract with one of us." Her eyes watched the other demon narrow his own. "You must ask for half of the souls that the demon consumed so that you may become demon again yourself. Howeve-"

"However ..." Claude interrupted, "You will only have your true form for three days. Within those three days you must make a contract with another human and eat their soul, for _that_ will be the soul that saves you; you will truly become demon again." Claude stretched out his legs and folded his hands over his stomach, letting out a yawn afterwards. "And once you get your one meager soul, the contract will be complete."

Sebastian only managed to frown at his rival. He undoubtedly knew there was more to it. "What are you getting in return?" Sebastian coughed.

There was a spray of blush that smacked Claude's cheeks. The answer should have been obvious to Sebastian. He fixed his glasses so that the glare had covered his eyes. "I want your young master's soul, of course! Don't tell me you didn't guess that," Claude snickered, although he knew Sebastian wouldn't give in. "Since I know that won't happen, I want to break this current contract between the angels, so I'll be allowed to visit him."

"Absolutely not!" Sebastian yelled, immediately standing up. He suddenly felt dizzy and fell back into his chair, but tried his best not to portray it.

Claude glared at Sebastian and sat up in his seat. "You will die if you do not agree to my contract, Sebastian Michaelis." He tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair. "There is no other demon that will come to a former demon's aid; except me in your need."

Sebastian stared at the ground and gripped his slacks. If within those three days Claude managed to obtain Ciel's soul, Sebastian would never forgive himself ... or that demon. He had worked hard for more than a little over three years to get that one delicious meal, and to simply let it go would be unheard of.

Ciel would wonder where his butler had been off to, and why he was suddenly feeling better. Sebastian would most likely be away from the mansion, having to cater to his new master's every need. How long would it take for him to complete this new contract between him and a new human? What if it were to take more than a mere three days? What if this task was absolutely impossible for him to handle- No. It wouldn't be ... After all, he was one hell of a butler. There was absolutely nothing he couldn't handle. Just slightly confident, Sebastian took a deep breath before looking back up at Claude. "I will form this contract with you; I will become demon again, and in return you will be able to visit my young master."

Claude's grin was gruesome as he stood up to approach the sickly creature. There he looked down at Sebastian and fixed his glasses once more, his smile disappearing afterwards. "Three days, Sebastian Michaelis. That is all you have." Claude ripped off his glove and revealed the symbol upon his hand, the duplicate of Alois Trancy. He leaned down at eye level with his rival. "Since you are also a [former] demon, the symbol will go on your left hand." The mark on Claude's hand began to change shape, adding on the extra lines. Sebastian could feel pain on his hand as well as Claude's, but he didn't want to even take a glance.

Before he knew it, the process was already over with. Sebastian stood up, feeling much better than he had before. The demon exchanged looks with Claude, his servant. It was odd being a master; extremely odd. It wasn't something he was going to get used to, considering he didn't even have the time to begin with. Small curves formed upwards upon Sebastian's lips as he began to speak; "As for my first order... you are not to visit my young master until I have fulfilled my duty!" His eyes flickered with pleasure as he watched Claude flinch. "For my second order ... You will not disturb me on my mission, 'less I call your name. My last order… you will call me 'majesty.'"

"... Yes… you're Majesty." The Trancy butler fixed his glasses once more before slightly bowing. He continued to hold his frown. "If I were you, I would hurry up and find a human in need. You don't have much time, after all," Claude grunted. He turned and swung the doors open, letting the other Trancy servants outside. Sebastian as well followed the servants and made his way out of the Trancy premises.

* * *

**Grell was originally in this chapter before I edited it, but he just didn't seem at all necessary if he wasn't going to turn up again. His main role was to aid Sebastian as support. The butler would lean on the shinigami as he made his way from the carriage to the mansion, and there was also a bit of slight romance. Alois' little pout and foot stomp was also Grell's scene, but I substituted for the Trancy child.**


	6. Arrangements

Chapter Six; Arrangements

"The demons are going against the contract," informed Ash to Angela with a light snicker, although Angela was already very well aware of the fact. They saw and heard everything together, of course. They were never apart. They were one. Angela only laughed at the situation. "I can imagine that you'll find as much amusement as I," Ash chuckled. What one liked, the other liked. What one despised, the other despised. Ash's smile curved into a scowl. "We can't let this go on any more than it should. If those two demons think they can go against our will, all demons will think so as well." He tightly clenched his fists at the thought. It irked the angel at how Sebastian and Claude would go against a contract. Before tracking them down, however, he'd watch a little longer, to see how the matter would be handled after Claude got his wish.

* * *

Just then Sebastian opened the large doors to the Trancy manor to make his leave. Claude offered to open them for him, but Sebastian thought it was odd to be served. The demon decided to leave on his own. Once he stepped out of the mansion and slammed the doors shut, he looked back behind him at the road ahead, suddenly noticing a small carriage slowly approach the estate from afar. He thought he smelled Ciel's scent, but it was impossible; he wouldn't dare to come to the Trancy estate. Sebastian took a step forward and held his breath, wondering if he should see who was inside. Instead the demon turned and made his way away from the city, following the small, silent cry for help he faintly heard. Claude wouldn't be able to obtain Ciel's soul anyway; it would go against their private contract.

* * *

"Claude, where is my mail?" Alois asked while sitting in the lounge. He had been impatient with that butler, who hadn't retrieved the mail since yesterday before the meeting. Claude arrived minutes later with several envelopes in his hand. He handed them off to his highness, who only glanced at them before scattering them in the air and across the floor. "Look through them. Tell me if there is one that might pertain to my interest." The blonde child giggled as he observed his butler pick up each individual letter, only to have them knocked away again by a small foot. Claude hastily picked them all up once again, quickly moving his hand away from another kick. Alois frowned. "You're not annoyed with me?"

The butler fixed his glasses. "No," was the simple statement given, although it was a lie. Claude stood at a distance as he skimmed through the letters. Most of them were either bills from all that his highness had bought, or invitations. There was only one letter that managed to catch his eye, "an invitation to the Phantomhive Manor?" A quick, wicked smile flashed across his face before realizing the order he was to carry; he was not allowed to visit Ciel, as told by Sebastian. He would've crumpled up the letter had he not been in the presence of his highness. Instead, Claude tore open the letter, as both he and Alois were curious as to know Ciel's intentions. "It's in relation to the main Phantomhive butler's health. The young master wants to know if I have anything to do with this or how to help him," he paraphrased, looking at his highness afterwards, expecting a reaction from the child.

Alois turned back in his chair and looked down at his shined shoes. "Wasn't that butler just here a while ago?" He heard Claude reply with a simple 'yes.' "Was my darling Ciel aware?"

"I sensed Ciel arriving in a carriage earlier, but I was busy with the Phantomhive servant," Claude informed.

Alois turned around in his chair again with curiosity to look at his butler. Both of them were frowning at each other. "What was that meeting about, Claude? You will answer me truthfully."

* * *

Ciel had made a promise to visit the Trancy manor in search for his butler. It was just past two in the afternoon when he departed in his carriage, since his lessons still had to be done. Ciel needed to know what was going on between Sebastian and the Trancys. The conference had nothing to do with Sebastian's illness- that he assumed, but what? Ciel couldn't just sit back and watch what happened. He hated being deceived like that. It made him feel small; as if he had no importance. When or if Sebastian got better, he would definitely be punished, just as Tanaka would be when the conflict was finished with.

"How far are we from the Trancy estate?" The impatient child asked, waiting for the driver to respond. He didn't thank him after hearing that he still had a little over an hour before they arrived. Instead, the earl yelled at him and told him to speed up, which the driver did. Hopefully, the butler would still be there once Ciel arrived, and maybe the Trancys would have an answer concerning his butler's health.

A large flock of crows fled from the mansion when the carriage began to arrive from a distance. When they finally came to a stop at four in the evening, Ciel childishly scurried to the door and knocked on the doors just once, only to be greeted with silence. He knocked again and waited for someone to open the doors. Ciel had already been very impatient, so he began to bang on the doors. Nothing. There had to be at least one of the idiot triplets who would answer. It was low of a noble to not have an available servant. The boy turned around and leaned against one of the two doors, looking back at his awaited carriage. "Come back in an hour," he commanded the driver. Ciel watched him whip the horses and ride away, leaving the child at the entrance to the mansion. Again he turned around and continuously knocked on the door, throwing in a few curses as well. He even jiggled the doorknobs, but the entrance had been locked. Had they received the telegram and decided to visit the Phantomhive mansion? Ciel thought about taking his gun and shooting the locks on the doors, but that would make him look ignorant. Where was Sebastian if he wasn't there? Or what if he truly was inside and was being tortured? He shook head, telling himself not to worry so much

The hour had passed without a single crack from the doors and his carriage had already arrived once again. Ciel sighed and hopped into the carriage, annoyed that no one had answered. The image of the Trancy manor grew smaller and smaller as they drove away. Ciel was about to search around the city of London, but he decided to search again tomorrow, instead. The orange sun was setting, and he had grown hungry.

* * *

Alois glared at his butler, whose facial expressions hadn't even slightly changed. There had been an odd silence between the two of them. Claude wished that one of the servants would have made some ruckus so that his highness would have at least been distracted. The young child stood from his chair and deeply sighed, immediately falling to his knees and beginning to cling onto the demon's leg. "What does that Phantomhive boy have that I don't?" He whimpered, staring up at Claude. "I'm just like him. We're exactly the same!" Alois took a deep breath and stood up. He only glared at the ground, not wanting to say another word to that butler. "I don't even want to touch you, anymore."

A smile flashed across Claude's lips; barely noticeable.

The blonde child flopped back in his chair and stared up at the dull ceiling. No matter what, he absolutely couldn't understand why his butler favored Ciel more than himself. He was harsh on his butler and servants, just like Ciel was. And he did his paperwork and attended meetings and balls. And he solved crimes and such, just as the other child had. They even had almost the same attire, wearing the most frilly and seasonal fashions. Alois felt as if he and Ciel could have almost been brothers, but that apparently was not so in those two demon butler's opinions. The distraught boy sat up in his seat and gazed at his butler. He dug his nails into the arm of the chair before speaking again. "You and I are going to visit my darling Ciel," Alois spat, whipping his hair out of his eyes, doing his best not to break down and cry; Ciel never did that, so he figured he shouldn't either. "And don't go against my orders, Claude; I'm still your master."

Claude's eyebrow twitched. This was what he wanted all along, although he'd have to impatiently wait for Sebastian to fulfill his contract. Claude fixed his glasses before deeply falling into a bow before the child. "Yes, you're Highness," he simply said. With that last action, he dismissed himself from Alois' presence, who he heard begin weep. How it nauseated him to hear a boy his age cry. The butler could not wait until Sebastian returned with his deal completed. Claude would be able to leave this strange child and move on to Ciel, gladly being able to consume his soul afterwards.

* * *

**Oh no! This chapter is so short! A lot of it was cut out; Sebastian had met this girl and formed a contract with her, offering to do whatever in order to have her soul. I'm not a big fan of original characters, so she was definitely deleted from the story. I'll also have to find her again later in the story and delete her there as well. So much work~  
****I was going to post all the chapters in one night, but I'm so tired. xAx;; The rest will have to be posted in the morning.**


	7. Restitution

Chapter Seven; Restitution

Three days Ciel counted since he had last seen his unhealthy butler. Tomorrow would be the forth. At this point he was fearful beyond imagination. He searched all day yesterday for that damned butler. The noble went to the very outskirts of London to the core of the city to even catch a glimpse of his demon, and not even a small sign of direction guided him. What was he to do without Sebastian? Tanaka moved then folds as slow as the demon butler, except when changing the young master. Because of worrying over such simple conflicts, Ciel was also two full days behind on his paperwork and lessons. How did he expect to get anything done? With or without his butler, he would eventually get any difficult task done. It was the concern that ate him, that allowed his mind to slip away from what honestly needed to be paid attention to.

How Ciel craved a simple danish, but that Bard could not even manage to cook anything other than the entire kitchen. For the past three days, the earl had been going out in public to eat. How embarrassing he felt, everyone staring and commenting at the famous Phantomhive. That damned butler... Where could he be? The thought that he could be anywhere ill and dying sickened Ciel. He couldn't understand why he was so worried about a butler, a demon. Being a demon, he could easily handle himself, but now that he was human...

A sudden knock at the bedroom door startled Ciel from his thoughts. He glared at the door in wonder at who would be willing to converse so late in the night. "Enter," Ciel simply commanded. Without a moment's notice, the door flew open and immediately his three obnoxious servants shot into his room, falling right before the bed. Questions and comments were suddenly thrown in relation to the absent butler, all in whom Ciel had no clue on how to answer. Telling them he had no idea of his butler's whereabouts was the last thing he would tell them. The noble would definitely not want them to raise more hell than they were. Meirin had already known Sebastian was deathly ill; had she told the others, and they assumed the worst? The young master sighed and yelled over their cries for them to be silent before he told them a lie, "Sebastian has gone to visit his family. He has been homesick, so I allowed him to depart for a while."

Finnian sighed and leaned his head against the palm of his hand while his elbow rested on the bed. "Aw! Mr. Sebastian is so lucky! I wish I had a family to see!"

With a single wave of Ciel's hand, he watched the servants leave the room and shut the door, allowing the child to rest his head on the pillow once again. It was amazing what those imbeciles would believe. Ciel's mind suddenly reverted to his butler, and he rolled over on his back. '_Sebastian is definitely not an imbecile_.' The child thought. How he wished to find him, to make sure he was safe. Ciel found himself uttering the demon's name, wistful for his presence. His fingers tightly gripped onto his bed sheets. Even if he called for his name, he still wouldn't come.

Ciel gave a deep sigh as he stood from his bed, being unable to sleep, and made his way to the kitchen, hoping for a glass of water since there wasn't a glass by his bed. He strolled through countless dark hallways, looking for the kitchen. What a large mansion... Everything seemed so different late at night without any light. With a huff, he leaned against the nearest wall and slowly shut his eyes. At that point, the exhausted child disregarded his search for a simple glass of water and desired to find his way back to his room. He felt so little, always having to depend on his butler for the simplest of things.

Ciel's eyes barely opened again, craving a wink of sleep. He hesitantly and unwillingly forced himself off of the hard wall and tried to retrace his steps in order to reach his room again. Unfortunately... before he knew it, Ciel found his self at the butler's door to his bedroom. Ciel recognized it, for it was the only door in the entire mansion without a single carving. The young boy's hand reached forward and passionately slid it down the maple wood, and then kicked the door. He banged on the door a few times with his fists, hoping that Sebastian would maybe come out like he had before, so Ciel could possibly help him. He beat it harder and harder, this time as if he were actually beating his demon. He was worried and angry and confused, but didn't know how to feel. He hated his butler for making him feel that way.

After letting out all of his energy, Ciel only managed to stare at the door. He was so tired... Since Meirin washed the bed sheets, the earl would have liked to intrude and sleep inside, but it would have been such an awful idea. A sneeze slipped from his nose after hearing one of Sebastian's admired cats from behind the door. The earl ventured far away from the room, but not because of the animals. Being near Sebastian's room reminded him of his absence, and it hurt. His feet stopped momentarily, thinking on what his butler was doing or where he was, but the noble began to stride on again, hoping that searching for his own room would distract him from his dire thoughts.

Eventually throughout the night Ciel found his door and immediately sprawled onto his bed, pulling the sheets over his head. He so desperately wanted to fall asleep right then, but his body wouldn't let him, unlike how he had felt before. The child closed his eyes, but they burned from forcing them wide open to try and see in the dark. They didn't adjust well in any sort of darkness. They came open again and Ciel blankly stared up at the ceiling of his bed set. If only he had never even gotten up, he wouldn't feel this way. His hands reached to rub his eyes, but that didn't help.

With a grunt, Ciel forced his eyes shut no matter how they burned, when suddenly he heard footsteps coming towards his room, causing his eyes to pop open once more. Cautiously, Ciel pulled his gun from underneath his pillow and immediately sat up, aiming it at the door. He watched the doorknob jiggle and readied the barrel, only to be intruded by Tanaka. The old man had that idiotic smile on his face like he always had; he had not even flinched at the sight of the weapon aimed towards his fragile body. Ciel groaned and flopped back into his soft bed, shoving the gun back under his pillow. "Is it six, already?" He pouted as he tugged on the sheets. To think Ciel had not slept at all last night. Being so tired made him lose his sense. He hadn't even thought that one of the servants would come into his room.

"I've come to wake you up, but it seems that you already were," Tanaka said with a light bow. "Shall I start waking you up earlier?"

He shook his head, and then forced his self to the edge of the bed so Tanaka could dress him.

* * *

Today was the third day. Sebastian had until five that evening to complete the contract, but finished it at noon. The demon had already discovered and solved the problem on the first day, but chose not to eat the soul until the last, so that Ciel would not be bothered by the hideous Trancy butler. The contracts from Claude and the substitute on Sebastian's hand both vanished, and Ciel's had reappeared. As delighted as he was, this meant that the Trancy butler could visit the young master at any time he pleased. Sebastian decided to make his way back to London, which would be an estimated hour back. He hoped nothing would happen to Ciel in the meantime. He didn't expect Claude to know the contract was over with, not until five in the evening, when their meeting had ended.

* * *

In the midst of drowsily scanning his mail, Ciel discovered a lavender scented telegram from the Trancy mansion informing him of a five o'clock visit at his manor. He wondered whether to be anxious or eager, in relations to his butler's warning about coming face-to-face with the Trancy characters. Should he truly have been worried about them wanting to see the earl now? After all, what was Ciel to do if Claude or Alois tried to attack? The young master could easily defend himself against that child, but his butler was far too difficult to handle for a mere human. Ciel didn't expect his own demon butler to come forth if he was in trouble; He didn't expect him to come at _any_ time he needed him. Ciel doubted Sebastian would return at this point. With a grunt that cleared him of his current thoughts, Ciel forced himself up from his chair so he could speak to Tanaka about the situation.

As Ciel opened his door, he found that sneaky butler smiling on the other side. "It is just about one o'clock and time for your afternoon tea," Tanaka informed. "Won't you come outside, since it is such a nice day out? It'll be good for your health." Ciel watched him walk past the child and open the curtains behind the desk. A ray of sunshine filled the room with a beautiful golden light that temporarily blocked the earl's vision, soon dissipating and letting in the blue of the day. Ciel sighed and nodded, deciding to talk about the conflict outside.

The noble simply kicked his feet as he sat outside waiting in the maze garden at a small table for Tanaka to return. The replacement butler soon turned up again with a small, warm teacup filled with piper methysticum tea to help soothe the child of his anxiety. Ciel brought it to his lips, only to spit the tea back into the teacup and drop it on the table. "Tanaka ...!" The young master groaned, "Next time just bring me some water until I can find an _actual_ chef."

The old man chuckled in apology and scrambled to clean the mess that was made.

Ciel rested his elbows on the damp table cloth and cradled his head in the palms of his hands, ready to spill his conflicts. "The Trancys sent me a telegram in response to the one I sent them. They are inviting themselves to my mansion," Ciel hummed, his lips curving into a slight frown. He watched the servant sternly look up at the earl. "I'm debating whether we should face them or find somewhere else to go until they come and leave. I'm curious about Sebastian, and I know they have information about him... Tell me your thoughts."

There was a long silence between the two of them. Tanaka fixed his glasses before speaking, when suddenly his eyes widened. "Mr. ... ?"

Ciel turned around in his seat to see what the trouble was, when his eyes widened as well. There stood, healthy, straight and tall, a loyal butler in his full uniform. He bent down on one knee into a deep bow, placing his familiar hand across his chest. "Forgive me for my absence, young master."

* * *

**This chapter is also short. Fff- at least the rest will make up for these small chapters.**


	8. Redemption

Chapter Eight: Redemption

"You look awful," Sebastian said in such a sympathetic tone as he looked at the bags under his young master's eyes from afar. "Did you even sleep?"

Ciel watched the demon stand and make his way towards the noble, who was at a loss of words. Sebastian wasn't ill like Ciel thought he would still be. The child creased his brows and slightly scowled. Not bothering to look back, he waved his hand at Tanaka. "Leave us alone; go back inside," Ciel must have sounded so odd, his voice being so monotone. He heard that other butler's footsteps scurry off to the mansion, and heard Sebastian's stop in front of him. The earl looked up into his glistening, red eyes. They were so bright; they were brighter than the sun that had shone through the office window. "I have hardly been able to shut my eyes for a few nights," Ciel answered, his voice cracking, slightly worried that the butler would hurt him like before.

Before Sebastian could ask why, Ciel interrupted him with a 'where were you?' glare. The demon frowned and brushed his bangs behind his ears, and slyly smiled. "I was out searching for a cure for my illness," was the butler's simple answer. He cleared his throat and slightly bowed again, but this time standing up. "I do hope you did not go through much trouble while I was gone." Again he stood up straight and looked down at the boy with those luminescent eyes. How they glowed so bright. His gaze soon became fiercer than it did soothing as he fixed Ciel's cravat, which made him flinch. "You visited the Trancy manor when you were told not to. On my way back from Durham, I visited their estate. The doors had your scent all over them." Sebastian looked back up from the cravat and again pierced the child's eyes with his, looking for a reasonable answer from him.

Ciel suddenly felt his heartbeat. He could only hope and beg the demon wasn't angry and wouldn't harm him. The earl decided to change the subject. "What were _you_ doing all the way in Durham?! That's eight hours away riding in a carriage with the horses having to rest every hour!" Ciel relaxed when his butler chuckled. Sebastian lightly smiled and decided to tell of his entire story all in an hour, backing the clock to about 2:30 p.m. He explained how the contract was formed with Claude, and how he was ordered around by a pest of a master, and the deal between him, Claude, and the angels. Ciel bowed his head in thought. How lame of the angels to start this conflict with these demons. The earl was truly going to have an amount of trouble, 'less he fled. He glared back up at his butler, who looked not at all apologetic, but stern. Ciel frowned at him, "What do you suggest we do, Sebastian? I definitely don't expect you to answer me with anything in relations of running away."

Sebastian rubbed his chin. He was thinking hard of what decision would be made. It wasn't like him to flee from a battle, no matter how difficult, though that's exactly what he desired to do. He walked over to the small table and took seat on the closest chair available. Sebastian was concentrating very hard. He fiddled with his gloves, unaware of doing so, representing how stressed he felt about the situation. With a deep sigh, he spilled thoughts, "We could hide you in your second estate, but Claude would be bound to follow your scent there. No matter where we run, he will follow. It'll be a tough fight between him and the other servants..." With another trembling sigh, Sebastian tilted his head and leaned forward in his chair. "I'm certain those angels will be involved as well."

Ciel slightly bowed his head and fixed his eyes on the demon. "Don't tell me this isn't something you can't handle," he encouraged, though still frowning. It wasn't like the butler to admit difficulty. The earl crossed over and sat in the chair beside him, refusing to look at the servant any longer. He leaned back in his seat so he could stare up at the slowly moving clouds. Thoughts crossed his mind whether Sebastian would truly be able to fight all of them or not, since he just recovered from an illness. "We have two hours and a half until all of those creatures arrive. What will you do to prepare for my safety?" Ciel questioned.

Sebastian lightly chuckled and then stood from his seat. He then looked back at his precious young master with a faint smile. "The servants won't be much help, but they'll do all they can." Sebastian turned on his heel and was already making his way back to the mansion as Ciel stumbled getting up. "I suppose we'll just go on with our normal schedule, if you haven't already hastily finished it."

"What's the point in that if we're distracted?! They'll just attack us while we're working!" The stubborn child yelled, almost tripping to keep up.

That butler snickered and threw a playful glare in the noble's direction. "Don't tell me you're scared," Sebastian teased. Before Ciel could counteract that statement, he began again, "They'll be polite enough to knock at the doors before they even think of picking a fight."

Sebastian reached his hands forward, grabbed the Phantomhive manor's doors, and swung them open, revealing the insides of the mansion. It was nice to have someone around who had the strength to open the heavy doors so easily and gracefully. The two had barely stuck one foot inside the place before they were greeted by the three servants, who stampeded towards Sebastian and drowned him with questions in relations to Ciel's white lie. The earl didn't look up at him as Sebastian glared down at the child while spitting fibs for answers. Sebastian soon shooed away the imbeciles and proceeded up to the music room where the young master would begin on the day's violin lesson. Ciel had never been so excited to learn; the absence of his demon butler had made it so difficult to comprehend anything Tanaka attempted to teach. He was practically running up to the room with Sebastian trailing behind. Ciel heard him snicker, causing him to slow down. It did seem childish, but he couldn't help it.

Sebastian let the noble stride into the room before taking the violin and handing it to Ciel. He glanced at the sheet music the child had been playing from, then flinched. "I didn't expect you to be so behind," Sebastian shyly chuckled. The elegant butler nodded for Ciel to begin, and so he did. Unfortunately, he already made a mistake on the very first note and instantly stopped himself from continuing. With a swift sigh, his eyes shifted from his instrument to the demon's face, looking for some advice. Ciel again began to follow the instructions, finding it easier to play. It was nice to have a butler who actually knew what they were talking about.

* * *

It was just 20 minutes before fate arrived at those doors in the front of the mansion. How rigid and reluctant Ciel was of going to see the Trancys' and possibly angels' faces again. He so desperately wanted it to end quickly. All of these troubles happened all too fast, and it was taking him a while to fully grasp it. He couldn't say he felt like an idiot for not seeing it coming, because neither did Sebastian, which meant a lot. However, Claude knew about the rules, which made the Phantomhive butler look ignorant. Ciel couldn't blame it on his butler, though. He supposed he blamed it on himself for not hurrying up the race to complete his revenge, to avoid the entire mess.

"Young master." Sebastian suddenly placed his firm hand on Ciel's delicate shoulder, waking him from his thoughts. It was unlike the demon to touch his master without permission unless in danger, but he did so to keep the child from worrying. Ciel raised his hand to acknowledge him. "I have informed the servants of our guests and to be on their toes," Sebastian said, his tone soft and encouraging. He removed his hand and again placed it next to his own side.

"Yes, of course." The servants would be of little assistance, but that couldn't be helped. Ciel dared not to say it out loud though, as if to give them, and himself, a little bit of confidence towards the fight against their enemies. Ciel turned in his seat to gaze up at his butler, rather than staring off into the distance. Staring up at him in that moment gave him such a soothing feeling, unlike how he had always felt before. The earl felt so unusually relaxed, as if all of his troubles had instantly disappeared. His lips began to tingle, and he suddenly smirked at him. Oddly, Sebastian smiled back. Ciel shut his eyes as if to hide his embarrassment; he could feel himself blushing. Sebastian suddenly chuckled.

All of a sudden, the child felt an urge of sorrow. He suddenly became so scared of the situation that was about to happen, but he didn't want to tell Sebastian. He felt, though, as if he had to tell him something. Ciel again opened his eyes and looked back up at the demon, doing his best to force his smile away. "If anything is to happen to us, I want you to know that you've been a great butler!" Ciel forced that sentence out all in one breath, and was surprised to see the demon shake his head.

"You shouldn't say that as if we were going to lose this battle," Sebastian sighed. "That's bad luck."

Ciel scowled and whipped his hair from his eyes. Sebastian couldn't even acknowledge the compliment towards him. "There's no such thing as luck, Sebastian. Don't be foolish," The child grunted, crossing his arms and throwing one leg over the other. He wanted to say more, but that was all he could think of at the time. Sebastian lightly ran his fingers through the noble's silky hair, trying to calm him down like a mother would. It scared Ciel more than it calmed him, so he slapped his hand away. "Don't let me think of you as soft!" Yet, he had just recently acted soft towards his butler.

Sebastian slightly frowned and tilted his head. He kneeled down by the seat and tightly took the noble's hand in his so that Ciel couldn't pull away. The child looked at him in the eyes with fear of being attacked again, but was taken aback by Sebastian's wistful, gleaming eyes. Ciel was about to say something, but was interrupted by his butler; "I made a promise that I would cease to harm you again… and may I also protect you tonight with my life."

As he slowly released the small child's hand, Ciel blinked and repositioned his self in his seat so he could easily face his butler. Ciel knew Sebastian was asking for forgiveness, but the earl didn't portray anything to show it. He was getting tired of all this tender talk. Deciding to put back the subject, he asked him what the time was. 4:57 wasn't the time he wanted to hear. The earl tried his best not to show how worried he was, but it was obvious from his facial expressions that he wanted it over with. Ciel's small body shivered when he stood up as he did his best to make his way to the doors, when Sebastian suddenly, forcefully grabbed the child's shoulder, not hurting him, and kept Ciel from walking any further.

"Tell me to win this battle, and I will make it so," Sebastian offered.

Ciel narrowed his eyes and touched the demon's delicate glove with his opposite hand, without looking back. Although his skin was always cold, his glove was warm and soft. "Sebastian ..." Ciel turned around to look at his loyal butler. Each moment seemed to be forever, though he took in each moment that he had with his butler in pure joy. What if these were the last moments he had with him? Of course it wouldn't be; Ciel knew in his heart and soul that Sebastian would do all that it took to defeat Claude. "... This is an order ..." He locked his eyes with his butler's as he clutched his hand, gladly aware of his glowing, pink, demonic eyes. Sebastian was so sinister, and now Ciel had no doubt that he wouldn't be able to destroy their enemies. An order didn't seem at all necessary, with all the strength the demon had. He could easily crush the child's skull, if he wanted; he could do anything. However, he wouldn't dare harm the young master. Ciel knew that, at that moment. He knew the demon valued his master, and he would do whatever it would take to defend him. Ciel opened his mouth to speak the last words, a warm breath slipping from his lungs, "Wi-"

There was a sudden knock at the door. It was obvious who it was. Sebastian and Ciel exchanged looks and hastily raced to the door, quickly skidding to a stop and fixing their clothes before answering the visitors. Sebastian forced a crooked smile as he greeted his mirror butler and the small blonde-haired child. "Good evening, Mr. Trancy," Sebastian cheered as he moved aside to let his guests in. Neither Alois nor Claude returned the greeting as they were lead to the lounge.

Ciel took his seat after them and sat in the far corner chair on the opposite side, making sure he was as far away as he could have been in that room. It wouldn't have helped, though, with how fast Claude was. "Excuse me for a moment while I bring you all some tea," Sebastian offered, leaving without his young master's consent. Alois glared hard at the Phantomhive boy, as if he was trying to scare him. Ciel threw a glare back. His glare then sailed to Claude, who was sitting up straight and crossing his legs. It took all his effort to present himself in a smooth manner.

The earl leant his head on his hand and rested his elbow on the arm of the chair. "Shouldn't a disciplined butler be standing by his noble?" Ciel asked, narrowing his gaze. Claude's hideous cheeks began to turn a deep shade of red, almost rosy. He immediately jumped from his chair and proudly stood behind Alois, who began to blush as well. Ciel rolled his eyes and sighed, thinking of what conversation could be made while waiting. "What brings you to the Phantomhive estate?" Ciel asked, as if he were clueless. "My butler is perfectly healthy and is no longer in need of your assistance, as you very well know."

Alois cocked his eyebrow and stood up, making his way towards his foe. Ciel got up from his seat as well, having to slightly lean his head back to look up at the blonde haired child. He gently grabbed Ciel's chin and forced his head to lean back more than it needed to. The Phantomhive noble went to smack the hand away, but in a flash, Claude grabbed his wrist before he could harm that brat. Alois frowned. "My butler wants your soul," that child whimpered. He took a deep, shivered breath so he wouldn't cry. "I'll gladly let him have it, as long as it means you'll be gone." The idiot released Ciel's chin, and his butler also set his wrist free. Alois began to circle the earl as Claude stood back and observed. They were studying him and what his next actions would be. Ciel didn't want to do anything, in case Claude got a hold again. He had his gun, just in case, but what match would that be against a fearsome demon? The electric-blue-eyed child stopped behind Ciel and whispered in his ear. "Are you the least bit scared?"

Ciel smirked and blatantly laughed. As if that wimp could even make him shiver in his shoes! "Why should I be?" Ciel taunted. His question rang in his enemy's ears. Alois scooted in front of Ciel and gave him a look of disgust. Suddenly, the Trancy child's pesky hand reared back to slap him, but Ciel swiftly moved back, so all his hand would be able to snatch was air. It wasn't a genius or impressive move, but Alois looked at Ciel like it was. The young master's hand slid against his coat, deciding whether to pull his gun or not. It was a risky move with Claude standing around. Alois clenched his fists as he threw one forward to punch Ciel. Unfortunately for him, he missed miserably. It seemed as if the battle already began, and Ciel didn't even take awareness. As much as he wanted to attack the snot nosed child, he couldn't; there was no doubt that Claude would hold Ciel back again.

Ciel took a deep breath and frowned, becoming more and more tense now that he was looking into the satanic eyes of Claude. The demon gleamed and licked his teeth, as if he were about to devour his soul. "Stay away from me, demon," the earl commanded as the crazed butler took one step closer. He again licked his lips, and Ciel suddenly felt weak. His legs almost gave out as the demon stood in front of the child, with Alois now on the side lines. "Get back!" Ciel grabbed his gun from his coat and shoved it on Claude's chest, ready to shoot. The Trancy servant lifted his hand to take the gun. Ciel's heart began to violently race. Without a second thought, the child pulled the trigger, releasing the bullet, but Claude had already forced the gun towards the ceiling to protect his self.

Before he knew it, Ciel was running as fast as he could away from his enemies, tightly clutching his useless weapon. Already, his asthma began to work up and he felt himself blacking out. The child stopped and leant against the holy wall so he could catch his breath, when suddenly his own clueless butler turned from around the corner. Ciel threw him a quick glare and slid down the wall. His breath became less and less heavy with rest. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Sebastian kneel down beside him. "If you had only waited a few more seconds before you got cocky, I would have been there to protect you," the demon teased. Ciel threw his hand in an upwards motion and knocked the tray from Sebastian's hands. That damned butler was always messing around at the wrong times.

Before Sebastian began to pick up the shattered glass, Claude turned from the other corner and stood above them. It was obvious that neither one of them wanted to acknowledge him. The bullet which had been forced into the ceiling moments ago was dropped onto the tray. Both the butler and he looked up at the creature. "I believe this belongs to your master," Claude spat as he fixed his glasses.

Sebastian took a hold of Ciel's hand and lifted him to his feet, making sure to keep the glass on the tray balanced. "If you weren't so alarming, the young master would not have felt tempted to shoot," the butler retorted with a sly smile. He then sighed at the mess Ciel made and again retreated to the kitchen to dispose of the broken glass. The child followed closely behind. There was no way he would be left alone again with that demon, Claude. He wondered how much trouble Sebastian would have with him, or the other Trancy servants if they were here, or the angels. Ciel hoped Sebastian would win, but at what difficulty? The child would be of no help to his faithful butler, and neither would the other Phantomhive servants be. If anything, they'd only get in his way.

All of a sudden, the loyal demon unexpectedly halted, and so Ciel bumped into his back side. Sebastian handed the earl the tray in which the delicate broken glass had been balanced on, and he rushed away without a moment's notice. He suddenly left Ciel standing there so clueless. Without questions, the stubborn child obediently trudged to the kitchen to throw away the trash. He was thankful to find Bard cleaning the artillery as he entered the room. That meant he was alerted of the dangers that might happen, and the other servants, too; Meirin and Finnian stood in the corner and discussed the event. Ciel calmly shoveled the shattered glass into the trashcan with a larger fragment, and then decided to throw the entire tray into the waste. As he turned on his heel, he was startled to be looking into the eyes of Meirin who threw a loud question at the noble; "What happens if we don't win, Mr. Ciel?!"

"That's not an option," Ciel immediately answered, although slightly baffled at the ignorant question. "I plan to win, and what I plan happens." His feet strode around Meirin, and then his eyes met Bard's and Finnian's. They looked worried. Sebastian must have told them every detail in which he told the child, minus the fact that he was a demon. Ciel wondered what lies had to be told to cover up for that. The child forced a chuckle as if to calm the awkward mood. "I don't lose. Be strong and we won't."

"I fought in tha war fer a reason," Bard grunted as he nervously shifted on the table he was sitting on, "and that was ta win. Fightin' people is easier than fightin' whaddever these creatures are ... How can ya be so sure we'll succeed?"

Ciel hesitated with his answer. These were three humans, four including Tanaka, and one demon against five demons and one angel. He wasn't quite sure whose side the angels were even on. Ciel wanted to be positive like Sebastian was, but he wasn't entirely sure they would win. The more he thought about it, the more it seemed unlikely. He began to focus on the three of his strong servants. Ciel didn't know how to answer them. Instead, he turned away and strode out of the kitchen. He could feel their questioning gazes staring as he exited the room.

* * *

**Okay so this was a really long chapter sorry haha. Probably should have split this into two parts. Wha'eva #YOLO. I had to go back and re-edit this twice, seeing that some of Ciel's first person pieces were still showing, such as "I" and "my." Ehh. Any reviews would be nice.**


	9. Battle

Chapter Nine; Battle

Ciel met Sebastian in a room due left of the mansion. The demon was blankly staring out the window, but at something that seemed to catch his eye. The earl strode to his side and turned his gaze towards the outdoors, searching for the thing he was looking for. "The angel is perched atop that tall tree to the west," Sebastian whispered. Ciel followed the trees until his eyes landed on the white, glowing figure. It was Ash, and he was sitting on a large branch, playing with his hair. "I expected him to arrive on a later note, but I guess I was wrong." That must have been what startled Sebastian's senses. Not knowing which side the angels took struck fear into Sebastian, wondering how much he would have to do to defend the young master.

"Don't be worried," Ciel soothed the best he could, exchanging his beam with his butler's. The demon looked at his young master with eyes of content. "I never finished my order… Win this battle."

* * *

Alois looked awfully impatient whilst sneering as Ciel reentered the lounge for the second time since their visit. He didn't bother to make eye contact with the brat that time. Claude stood behind his master once again, and Ciel's butler soon returned behind his body, almost gently setting the tray of tea atop the coffee table. There was a strange little glitch Ciel saw in his arm as it passed. Perhaps Sebastian was as frightened as his master, or maybe the fearless demon was prepared to take his claws into battle so urgently. The earl was eager to see how the war would go, but was deeply afraid for himself. Should anything happen to his body, the Phantomhive company would be lost. Ciel feared death. He still had so many things to do before his last breath slipped. The thought of those demons ripping his frail, human body limb from limb made him shudder. It must have caught Alois' eye to make him snicker with the confidence to speak again;" I would hate to tear up your precious little cottage. Shall you escort us outside?"

Ciel indignantly glared at his rival a moment before standing from his seat. The earl felt weak in the knees, but he also noticed that Alois was trembling as well. Sebastian cautiously opened the doors of the lounge and walked them to the front of the elegant mansion. There, he flawlessly swung the heavy entrance doors open like the perfect butler he was, letting in the end of the light of the evening, which baked his extravagant suit in gold. Not only did it leave a glorious vibrant color on his clothes, but the sun gleamed beautifully against his adorned, pale face. For that instant, he almost seemed angelic. Had it not been for his demonic, red eyes (or for the fact that he was dressed in a suit of night) he could have possibly passed for one that was pure. Regardless of who he was, Ciel greatly admired his dear butler, his friend. He regretted acting so aloof towards him just so many moons ago. Here that butler was, ready to fight for his beloved master, and Ciel had treated him like dirt. He always had. Why hadn't he been more sympathetic? To be nostalgic at this moment wasn't necessary. He needed to focus on what was currently happening to him; to them. With just a few footsteps, he would be out that door, only to helplessly watch his most treasured chess piece fight for his own reward.

At that moment- the terrible moment Sebastian stepped a foot outside -he was forcefully tackled to the ground by those three idiotic servants of Alois' household. For the moment Ciel hadn't panicked, not until Claude swept him off his feet and carried him out the mansion. The demon threw him down onto the hard slab and placed his heavy hand on his chest, all of it knocking the wind out of the child. The earl saw that wicked smile of his as Claude stared down into Ciel's eye, possibly looking into his soul. His long tongue swiftly slid across his fangs, giving the boy a look of both hatred and desire. "You're all mine, now!" His voice screeched as he banged his other hand on the ground, wildly flicking his tongue around. "Form a contract with me now, you insufferable little child, or we'll chop that butler's head right off!"

Ciel bent his head to gaze at his butler. There was a small, sudden flash around that demon's neck. Hannah stood over him, holding a thin, silk thread. It was in the shape of a loop around the butler's throat. Had that scornful wretch pulled on the strings even slightly, it would slice into the dearly beloved servant's throat. The pain in Ciel's chest had increased as he fecklessly returned the fearful gaze of Sebastian's. He became unbearably horrified at the decision he was about to make. Whether Ciel made a contract or not, he was certain they'd still attempt to kill his butler. The young master could only hope they would at least release him. Ciel growled at his enemy as he stared into his flaring, golden eyes, which were now blending into that terrible pink. Claude kept screaming out useless tongues and spat hysterical laughs. The experience was all too much. "I'll do it!" Ciel regrettably shouted, hoping not to beckon the ferocious beast. "Hurry up and release my butler!"

Claude froze in place; the demonic look still in his eyes staring at a distance, the evil smile in which its tongue had been wasting away only a second ago. His eyes suddenly flashed at the child, giving him a startle. "Tell me ..." his voice softly whistled, "... exactly what you want."

"I'll have your seal on my left eye," The earl breathed deeply. "In exchange for my soul, release my butler."

The sudden jolt of pain in his chest made Ciel cringe as the demon let go, and his body went numb. He was blinded for a moment due to the contract. The child lied on his back and shivered, trying to grasp what had just happened. Then his attention immediately flew towards his beloved butler, who was frantically racing towards the young master. Sebastian skid to a stop and splashed dirt in the air before kneeling and taking hold of the child's limp body. A trickle of blood fell from a small, shallow red line on his neck and landed on Ciel's chest. The earl gazed up into his anxious luminescent eyes, which easily matched the color of his blood.

"What have you done?" Sebastian whispered before bringing Ciel into his chest; a hug. He began to silently utter those words over and over. The noble's body tingled as if life were returning back into his body. He embraced the demon around his neck with the same gentle grip he held around his master's. That graceful butler then lifted the child from the dusty pavement and caressed him in his robust arms, turning to face their enemies. Ciel watched Sebastian's gaze turn from pure anxiety to ultimate rage as he locked eyes with Claude, who looked far from sane at this point. Sebastian clutched the child tight before setting him back on his unsteady feet once more. The frenzied butler took a few steps forward. He was ready to engage in battle in order to protect the young master's soul and body.

Ash suddenly swooped down from his lair, startling the entire group, especially Claude who reared himself a few steps back. The mischievous angel glared at Sebastian, yet threw a malevolent grin as he stroked his bangs back. "My, my, Sebastian. How do you plan to hide your shadow from all these candles?" He asked. Sebastian only lowered his gaze and scowled. Ash's smile disappeared as he placed his hands on his hips. He began to stride towards the butler, and that butler began to pace towards him. The two stopped in front of each other, Sebastian having to slightly look down into the malicious gaze of his rival. Ash threw a wicked grin, and suddenly Angela's female voice began to take over, her face shadowing over Ash's. "It truly has been a while, demon," She hissed.

Sebastian cocked his eyebrows and smirked. He suddenly thrashed an uppercut at the angel below the chin, which threw her back. "Indeed it has, Miss Angela," he whistled. Angela spat blood and rapidly flew towards Sebastian, throwing a violent punch towards the butler. The demon fortunately managed to block the attack with his arms, then swiftly grabbed his attacker's fist and threw it behind his enemy's head. Using his demonic hand to shove on the angel's chest, Sebastian managed to force Angela's body on the ground. The butler had trapped the angel, and began forcing intense punches at his enemy's face. Angela caught one of the fists, and then the other, and began to force her way out of the sentence. With a grin, Sebastian applied as much pressure against the rival's fists as he could, in hopes of wearing out his enemy. However, the angel suddenly began an attempt to flap her wings, giving Sebastian an odd loss of balance. Instead of falling, the demon jumped back, and Angela zipped high in the air, beginning to retreat to the nature sanctuary. Sebastian pulled knives and forks from his tailcoat and thrust them at the angel, penetrating the wings with the sharp silverware. It was only moments before the wounded angel disappeared in the trees.

They must have noticed the triplets racing towards Sebastian, because the Phantomhive servants began to take action. Meirin placed her sniper rifle on the balcony fence and took precise aim at her rapidly moving targets. She pulled the trigger and managed to just barely rip the edge of one of their clothes. The fearsome maid wouldn't miss the next time; with one eye closed, she locked on to her next victim, this time striking one of the menacing demons in the leg, forcing him down. Despite the injury, he stood up again, now moving fast in Meirin's direction. Fear rising in her, she shot at the threat over and over, occasionally hitting him, but he wouldn't slow down. Just as the triplet jumped into the air, Finnian grunted and launched a cannon ball at the demon, smashing the thing square in the face. The maid and gardener exchanged smiles. They then glanced over at Bard holding his cigar in his mouth, who aimed his rocket launcher at the remaining triplets. They stood above their somewhat lifeless friend. Suddenly, the gallant chef began to change his mind on hitting the servants. Instead, he locked onto the trees, aiming directly at the resting angel. He carefully aimed the gun and shot a speeding explosive towards the opponent. In less than a second, everyone's ears were ringing due to the large explosion in the trees. "I got 'em!" Bard cheered. His pals raced to the ledge to see what he had accomplished, his call barely heard.

Just then, a gust of wind hit them all in the face. Ash the angel, now portraying the male's body, flapped his bloodied wings against the fire behind him, and began to speed right towards the servants. His eyes were now wide and wicked. "How dare you!" The angel screeched, ungracefully landing on the balcony. Meirin hastily aimed her sniper at the creature and shot a bullet into the angel's lung and out the back. He sputtered blood, but that wasn't going to stop him. Ash tore the gun from Meirin's tight grip and bashed her in the head with her own weapon. Just as he was about to strike another attack, Finnian took hold of the angel's arms and wings, which gave the rival a struggle. Ash propelled the gardener off of the balcony, giving himself free will again. He then turned to Bard and took hold of the chef's shirt. Just as he was about to knock the human unconscious, a jolt of pain in Ash's side made him let go of the human and fall off the ledge. Bard gasped. He jerked his head to see Tanaka smiling in the door way, aiming a pistol in the air, the smoke still fleeing from the barrel. The old butler simply let out a "Ho, ho, ho!" before returning back inside.

Unfortunately, Ash was not giving up. He growled and began to fly to the top of the balcony again, only to be dragged down by Sebastian and Finnian. The gardener was able to be thrown off much easier, since he wasn't as strong as the other two, but the butler only climbed up the angel. They shoved at each other, and the angel soon lost control and flew every which way in the air. He suddenly burst through one of the mansion's windows, and they continued their battle in there. Sebastian thoughtfully grabbed the coffee table and bashed it on Ash's already beaten head. The angel took hold of the bench and slammed it against Sebastian's body, smashing him into the next room. Ash then scooped up a large shard of glass and barged into the room which Sebastian was laying. He flung his arm toward the momentarily stunned butler and stabbed him in the chest, then slid the shard down, opening the wound even farther. Before the angel could dig deeper into the butler's chest, Sebastian whacked Ash in the head with a broken brick from the wall, finally knocking the enemy unconscious. The determined butler picked up the shard of glass that had just recently been inside his chest and thrust it into Ash's skull. He then threw the dead angel over his shoulder and departed from the building into the woods, tossing the thing into a patch of fire where he would burn. He felt uncontrollably relieved that the angel was so easy to defeat.

Sebastian's name was suddenly called in the distance, and he wearily raced to the scream, knowing very well who his caller was. Several gun shots stung the air that wouldn't do any good. Sebastian came to find Ciel frantically shooting useless bullets at Claude, who only dodged them. Sebastian gritted his teeth and ran at his opponent, striking the rival in his back and knocking him down. He placed his foot on top of Claude and stomped down, doing this more than once. He then shoved Claude's face into the dirt with his other foot. Claude reared his seemingly boneless arms behind himself and grabbed Sebastian's ankles, throwing him forward on the dirt. The enemy demon then raced in Ciel's direction, and out of sheer panic, the child pulled the trigger once more, hoping to hit that demon just right. As expected, the demon swiftly dodged the bullet, and to his surprise, it was Sebastian whom he hit; he struck his butler right in the shoulder. "Oh no ..." Ciel whispered, immediately dropping the gun. He stared at the wound which he himself had inflicted. "Please, I'm sorry!"

Sebastian lightly touched it with his bloodied gloves. It electrified with pain. There were already multiple injuries all over his body. The wound on his shoulder would only cause him to lose more blood, which would make it harder for the battle to be won. He didn't want to strike fear into his beloved young master's heart, however. Instead, he looked up and gave a reassuring smile and a nod.

All of a sudden, that Hannah sped forward and kicked Sebastian in the face, sending him backwards. Before he could stand again, the maid pitched another kick. And another. And another. She began to repeatedly thrust her foot at the butler, constantly striking him down. Yet, the savior refused to fold; he took hold of one of Hannah's ankles, and then also yanked the other foot from beneath her, causing her to crash on the concrete. Sebastian quickly stood up again, wiping a bead of sweat and a river of blood from his forehead. His body was long since tired, but he wasn't willing to give up. His breaths began to draw heavier and heavier. The butler threw his leg up high and cast his foot into Hannah's stomach. The sound of ribs breaking echoed throughout the battle ground. Unexpectedly, two of the remaining triplets raced towards the large demon, gripping long iron bars in their claws. They began to thrash unsynchronized swings at the butler, only few actually managing to thwack the butler. Sebastian ducked and dodged and jumped back and forth and up and down and left and right to avoid the sting of the iron weapons. All of the random attacks really exhausted the butler, and his reflexes grew slower and slower. It was Claude who was able to throw him down again; just as Sebastian heard the movement behind himself, he turned his head to see Claude swing a mighty bar at his face, sending Sebastian flying back and skidding on the ground, dust flying every which way.

Ciel gasped and stood still, waiting for his butler to get up again. The dirt finally cleared, and he could see that he wasn't about to stand. The earl's legs went on an impulse and ran right towards his sleeping servant. He fell to his knees and shook the demon's red chest, demanding him to wake up. Blood ran from Sebastian's nose and lips and head from where all of the attacks impacted him. A large tear was ripped into his uniform revealing the gaping wound exposed on his chest. Bruises were also scattered around his chest, and unseen over the rest of his body as well. His shoulder and neck poured blood that ran onto the pavement, along with the rest of his blood that surrounded him. Ciel patted his face for him to wake up, but it only rolled to face the other side. The child clenched his fists and beat once on his demon's abdomen, causing the redness to spray from his wound. "Wake up, you damned butler!" Ciel screeched. He could not have been dead yet; only unconscious. The demon must have been so overly worn out from all of the violent attacks that he wasn't ready to rise. But… what if he truly had died? Ciel's blood began to boil with both fear and anger as he yelled for a second time; "Wake up! I know you're not dead."

"I'm... so tired..." he breathed, catching the child off guard. Sebastian forced his eyes open and slowly turned his blank gaze to the boy. He couldn't think properly after being hit so hard on the head; he only felt extreme exhaustion. The demon locked eyes with his young master for a few moments before shutting his eyes once more.

"No, Sebastian! This is not the time to rest," Ciel said, his voice quivering as he shook that damned butler again. He quickly tore off his eye patch, revealing their identical symbol. "You promised me you would win this battle! You can't go against my orders- the contract! Wake up!" A quick, sudden, familiar arm lifted the noble from the dirt and into their arms. He was now looking into the avid eyes of Claude, who flaunted his pointed teeth. Ciel began yelling again and punched that demon as hard as he could, but it wasn't much.

"We're going to a special place," he hissed in the boy's ear, "a place where we won't have trouble." Claude threw him over his shoulder and began to walk away from the dying butler.

Ciel beat and kicked and screamed as loud as he could, occasionally screaming Sebastian's name, hoping he would come to his aid. But as they walked away, Ciel started to become more certain that he wasn't going to wake up. There was a puddle of blood around the butler- his blood. Part of it was Ciel's fault. The child called his name for protection, and that was exactly what Sebastian was doing. Yet, Ciel shot a bullet because he was fearful. He shouldn't have been afraid. It was the last thing he should have felt. And now his life was about to end as easily as his butler's. Ciel could only think to shout one last thing in hopes that he would hear it; a few last words that would mean the world to his butler. "I forgive you," Ciel cried, a single unexpected tear falling down his cheek. "I forgive you!"

* * *

**Holy frikkin bagels I love writing fight scenes! I don't even care if I'm good at it or not, it's just the most fun thing to write about. I had to cut a lot out though, considering all that fighting would get boring after a while. I should have worked for Dragon Ball Z, because I can expand a fight scene for about 10 episodes. HOO HAH!**


	10. Bloodshed

Chapter 10; Bloodshed

"Sebastian..." a faint voice called, "Sebastian!"

Sebastian's eyes flashed open and he found himself standing in a freshly painted gazebo. The sound of birds singing and a light breeze echoed in the distance, while the scent of fresh, red roses filled the air. Light from the sun beamed bright on the vibrant, green grass that was slightly manipulated by the wind. The scene seemed almost timeless. The demon was just about to step onto it when he heard his voice again, followed by a chuckle and then a sudden cry. It was a young boy's voice- a very young boy; a little boy who had been playing far off in the endless field with his trustworthy dog. Sebastian observed the child fall to a sitting position and sob. The butler clearly recognized the face. It was a young Ciel Phantomhive. "What's wrong, my sweet child?" Rachel asked, that mother running to her baby's aid. The father known as Vincent soon came rushing to their side, kneeling and lightly smiling.

"Sebastian hurt me!" The child wept. The dog barked merrily at its master, unknowing of what it had done. Sebastian frowned at the situation, not exactly understanding the purpose of the event he was witnessing.

Vincent chuckled. "I'm sure it was an accident, and Sebastian is very, very sorry." He picked up the wiggly puppy and lifted it to Ciel's face. "So," Vincent said. "What do you say then?"

Ciel thought for a moment before placing his small feeble hand on the animal's nose and finally spoke; "I forgive you." A small smile flashed across the demon butler's face. "Now play dead!" Ciel giggled, his mother letting him run out into the field again. The dog wriggled from Vincent's hands and galloped a moment before finally flopping over on its back and groaning, his tongue hanging from its mouth. Ciel began to playfully pat on the dog's chest. "Now wake up, Sebastian. Wake up!"

His voice began to fade. "_Wake up!_"

"_Wake up…!_"

* * *

"Wake up!" Bard shouted in Sebastian's face. The chef wiped his tears with his sleeve and held it there. "Ya gotta wake up, man!"

Sebastian's eyes flashed open once again, followed by a deep gasp for air- and this time he found himself lying on a warm, soft bed, staring up at all of the Phantomhive servants sobbing over him. Sebastian's gaze traced Tanaka's silhouette and his demonic hand lightly began to tug on the old man's uniform. "Tanak-" The wounded butler suddenly spat out blood and he immediately sat up. He looked to see minor injuries on all of his team mates, but it was a little price to pay in order to keep the young master as safe as possible. Their wounds were all dressed lightly with bandages, as well as his own. Unfortunately, the pain would cease to leave his being.

"Mr. Sebastian! You're alive!" Meirin wailed, overjoyed to see the butler animate once again. Finnian threw his arms around the sore demon and started laughing, tears of joy now running down his face. Sebastian winced with slight pain and gently patted the gardener's back.

"Wh.. where has the young master gone?" Sebastian asked, slowly regaining consciousness again.

The crowd woefully bowed their heads. "We jest wer'n't strong enough," Bard sighed, removing his cigar from his mouth. "Thuh Trancy's took 'em away."

Sebastian's eyes widened. Without a second thought, he quickly threw the bed sheets off of his legs and shoved the four out of the way, soon taking his feet as fast as he could through numerous corridors out of the Phantomhive estate. The mansion doors burst open, and out flew Sebastian, now fully coated in his true demonic figure; his dark and deep, smoky shadow trailed behind him. He hastily scaled the high, dusk sky and took a whiff of the air, hoping to catch a bit of Claude or Ciel's fading scent. With what little he was able to smell, the demon escalated down the mansion once more and began to speed through the narrow path of trees in the forest near the mansion. Sebastian flew left and right, dodging each rapid passing tree and boulder. As the scent grew stronger, the eager butler moved faster. It was only then he began to take notice to the pain, and came to an immediate rest, having to kneel down for a breath. He clutched his shoulder tight, and then slid his hand to his bandaged chest. His head also throbbed with each beat of his heart. Sebastian was in no condition to battle four remaining Trancy servants; he could only hope his demonic figure would give him just a little more strength, but at this point it didn't seem so.

Just then, a piercing scream echoed through the night. Birds that caught Sebastian's attention crowed and scattered from the tall trees to escape what might have been a deadly fate. He stood up once more and spread his broad, powerful wings that were lightly surrounded by his thick fog, and again began to make his way to his young master's location. The demon was quickly approaching the scene, but it could have been too late. "Young master, I'm coming!" Sebastian encouraged, pushing himself to the extreme. In the blink of an eye, he was at the grounds. His heart dropped from slight fear. The demon had to unexpectedly force himself to a stop in front of a blade pointed right at his nose. Hannah was now dressed in her demonic suit, prepared to fight. Claude and the remaining servants stood behind her, grinning wildly at him. Where Ciel and Alois hid was beyond Sebastian's comprehension. His fingers twitched, yet he shadowed an unruly smile. Sebastian lifted two fingers and pushed Hannah's threatening sword down. "You wouldn't happen to know where my young master is hiding, would you?"

Claude stared directly at the enemy a moment before swiping his glasses off. He and the remaining triplets began to patiently circle the threat, taking long, slow paces to study his opponent. The suspense was killing Sebastian, but he wouldn't say another word. Claude stopped behind the demon and threw his glasses back on. A contemptuous sneer creased across his wet lips. "The deed is done."

Sebastian cocked his eyebrows, his smile leaving his lips. "I can still smell him," Sebastian repined, taking a step forward in the direction he thought Ciel was placed. Hannah stood in front of him once more and lifted her sword a second time. Sebastian focused his eyes on the weapon and then traced it to Hannah's model face. Her emotionless expression urged Sebastian to thwack it, but a movement would be postponed for the moment. "I don't think you understand the wrath I behold right now." He took another few paces forward, and Hannah only stepped back, still holding the weapon to his face. "I wish to be told the whereabouts of my young master or I will find him myself; otherwise may I restrain myself from picking out your ribs from your mangled body. Where is he?!"

Claude laughed; "Then tear us limb from limb because you're never seeing that delicious child again!"

With an unbearable scream of blind rage, Sebastian tore at the blade of the sword with his own hands and turned the weapon against its master, blood from his hands running down the handle. Hannah had no time to move as the sword sliced her throat open with ease, letting blood fall down her neck. She wheezed and blood gushed from her mouth. With another yell, Sebastian sheathed the weapon from her trembling body, and she collapsed forward on her knees face first on the forest ground. The Phantomhive butler was indefinitely pleased with her short death, believing he had made his point across. The butler let the weapon fall from his hands, finding the blade now useless. His new target was much stronger; Claude, the unmoved rival. But before he could engage in that battle, the young blonde haired child fled from his hiding place and spread his arms in front of Claude, acting as a human shield. He shook his golden locks from his face and revealed his eyes. "Phantomhive is unconscious in those bushes," Alois sniffled, failing to hold back his tears. "Please don't harm my butler! He's all I have left! I can't allow you to steal him away from-!"

Alois' chest suddenly exploded with dark red, and Claude removed his claw from the child's mutilated back, allowing the deceased to fall on his face just as Hannah did moments ago. There was a small pause between Sebastian and Claude. "I was growing tired of that brat," the Trancy butler groaned. He kicked the boy over on his back to reveal Alois' lifeless expression. Sebastian stared at the pale body as if that could have been Ciel. To murder the young master in such a gruesome manner would be absolutely unheard of in the Phantomhive family. Although they most often bickered, Sebastian would never find it in his heart to steal away Ciel's life, 'less it is the departing of his soul. He could only wonder what pain could have been inflicted to the innocent child that made him scream just minutes ago. There was regret that Sebastian couldn't arrive sooner to the young master's call, but nothing could be changed. Sebastian shifted his eyes from the violent scene to look at Claude, who was now in similar demon form as Sebastian. The two remaining triplets lay dead behind him, their limbs and insides now spread across the stained grass. "I didn't want them getting in my way," Claude growled, taking all seriousness into the situation.

Sebastian lowered his gaze while still keeping eye contact. The two demons began to pace in a large circle, unknowing who would make the first move that determined their fate. Eager to return to his young master, Sebastian sped towards his opponent and thrust his arm forward, only for his hand to be captured by Claude. Sebastian did the same with the other hand and ended in the same result. Frustrated, the demon bashed Claude in the head with his own skull. They both staggered away from each other, but Claude went to rapidly strike a daring kick at Sebastian. The Phantomhive butler swiftly dodged the attack, and then spun around and tripped the rival demon. Claude slammed onto the ground, and just as Sebastian was about to attack, Claude rolled out of the way and stood up again. He narrowed his eyes at Sebastian and frowned.

The Trancy butler suddenly spread his wings and flew straight up, his enemy immediately closely trailing beneath. Sebastian grabbed the demon's ankle and threw him down to the dirt again. The impact on the tree Claude slammed into bowed to the floor. Sebastian's heart jumped, wondering if Ciel had been in that area. Unfortunately there was no time to check before Claude flew up again and punched Sebastian under the jaw. He was sent back a ways but managed to catch himself before falling. The two began to battle it out in the sky, almost like dancing, but threw violent punches and kicks at each other.

Growing extremely tired of the fight, Sebastian flew back down to hide in the woods to catch his breath. Some of his bandages were torn and sliding off of his wounds. Not even a second later, Claude swooped down with a branch and began swinging it at his rival. Sebastian bounced back and back, trying to avoid contact with the weapon. As he was moving, he reached up and grabbed a branch as well, then swung it at Claude's stick. The demons spent much of their time beating each other with their weapons, until finally Claude's snapped. Sebastian managed to thwack the demon right across the face, causing him to stagger to the right. Sebastian then threw a lucky punch in Claude's stomach and sent the butler falling back onto the dirt again. The Trancy butler jumped right back up and hit Sebastian in the chest, throwing him back into a tree. Claude then flew back and came forward again, pounding Sebastian's already damaged chest. Before he could do it a second time, Sebastian clutched his chest and jumped upwards into the tree's branches. Claude began to follow, and they started jumping from tree to tree in their next scene.

Claude was quickly catching up to Sebastian's backside, so the Phantomhive butler jumped down from the trees and began running instead. He looked behind him and noticed Claude wasn't following anymore. The frantic butler skid to a stop and took note of his surroundings. Sebastian wasn't sure where Claude was about to pop up. He closed his eyes and listened to the quiet nature. Wind lightly brushed the leaves, and sleeping birds silently chirped- and quick sudden breathing quickly approached behind him. Sebastian hastily turned around and high kicked Claude in the face, knocking the nemesis into another tree that plummeted to the forest ground. Claude wasted no time in getting up, and he raced forward to punch the demon in the stomach, but Sebastian spun out of the way, and began to run again. To the opposite of his luck, the Phantomhive butler tripped on a root and tumbled down. Claude raced from behind and jumped high in the air, doing a summer salt, and so perfectly landed heavily on Sebastian's back with his feet. He then did a backwards flip off his foe and waited for him to stand up, but all was still except for the wind. Sebastian clutched the dirt. He forced himself to his feet and cracked his neck and turned around to face the other butler, who was most displeased that the butler refused to go down, no matter the blood loss he was experiencing. "You should be dead by now," Claude hissed. He flew forward and began throwing more punches at the demon that blocked all the attacks with his arms.

"I will be honest and tell you that I'm falling tired," Sebastian chuckled, spitting blood to the side from one of Claude's hits, "but I'm nowhere near prepared to die." He took hold of one of Claude's speeding wrists and threw him high in the air. Sebastian then flew up and knocked the wind out of the Trancy butler's stomach. He continued to fly upwards and punch the demon in the stomach, knocking the rival higher and higher. They began to go so high that they were able to see the rooftops of houses in London's tall city.

"E-nough-of-this!" Claude screeched between each punch. He greatly flapped his just once to get a little higher and threw his balled fists up. He then smashed them back down on Sebastian's skull and then forcefully kicked the demon in the head, sending the demon on a straight path towards the center of the lake. An enormous splash interrupted the calm waters. Sebastian then sped out of the water again, and the two butlers began shredding the surface in attempt to hit each other.

The Phantomhive butler threw blind punches at his enemy, who often made splashes to hide his body. Becoming terribly frustrated, Sebastian stopped and formed a gust of wind that splashed Claude, who was shielding his eyes from the impact. Sebastian took advantage and sped forward, lifting his hands over his head, and smashing his fists down on the foe's skull, just as Claude had done before. The Trancy butler sped like a torpedo into the depths of the water. Sebastian flapped his wings and gazed down into the murky lake, wondering if he had surely beaten his opponent. All of a sudden, Claude flew straight out of the water with his wings spread and came back onto Sebastian like a ferocious lion. They both hit the surface and continued their frenzy underwater. Bubbles and floating fog limited their vision as they tried so desperately to fight each other, drag each other down, and go back to the surface for air. Sebastian would rarely feel his fists come into contact with Claude, who managed to get in more hits against his weary rival. Sebastian suddenly felt a rush of bubbles hit his face; Claude was retreating back to the surface for air. Sebastian went rushing after, not even caring to pursue the fight for the moment. He barely reached the surface managing to get a breath of air when Claude had exited and reentered the lake, speeding past his rival and taking hold of Sebastian's ankles, dragging him down deeper and deeper.

Sebastian clenched his fists. The demon constantly squirmed his legs in attempt to break free from his capture, but Claude had a strong hold on his ankles. The Phantomhive butler began to claw at the water in hopes that it would take him up. '_This is it. I'm going to die.'_ He thought. He didn't know what else to do; he couldn't think. Sebastian moved and kicked his legs until finally he hit under Claude's chin, knocking the foe out. His black, silky hair gently moved across his face and amongst the water. Not checking to see if the demon was still alive, Sebastian raced for the top again, letting in a deep gasp of air once reaching the surface, violently coughing and spitting out water afterwards. The butler whipped the hair out of his eyes and began making his way to shore, too tired to fly. His blood followed him in the water like smoke. The demon would have to hurry to bring his young master back to safety.

Once he approached shore, he lied there for a moment on the bank, catching his breath, and then spread his wings once more and took off into the sky. He quickly approached the scene where the dead Trancy servants lay. Ciel was somewhere in the bushes, Alois had said. "Young master," Sebastian called. He breathed heavily waiting for a reply. Receiving none, he frenetically searched the area, looking for the valuable child. Sebastian was relieved to see Ciel just waking up from his sleep. He knelt down and went to pick up the tired soul. "It's late. Why don't you close your eyes and rest some more?"

Ciel exhaustingly blinked and looked up at his butler, dazed and confused. "I must be dead if I can see you," he whispered, shutting his eyes again and lightly smiling.

Sebastian returned the smile. "No, I'm very much alive right now, and you're going to live too." He stood up and carefully caressed the small boy out of the bushes. It was a little difficult with the pain in his shoulder and with the young master rubbing against his chest wounds, but at that moment he didn't care; he was happy to have finally obtained his master. Just as he was about to take off, Ciel tugged on the butler's clothes. Sebastian looked down at the child in wonder.

"I forgive you."

Sebastian's already smiling lips increased slightly. He hugged his young master close to his chest, not ever wanting to let go again. "I know," he whispered, bringing Ciel's forehead to his cheek. "Thank you."

Just then, Claude burst out of the treetops, coming straight for Sebastian, who quickly dodged the attack. The fatigued servant had to duck to avoid another hit. Claude was doing all that he could do to try to knock the young master out of the Phantomhive butler's grip. He went to grab the small child, but Sebastian turned around and flapped his wings, throwing a gust of wind at the Trancy butler. When he thought he was safe for maybe a moment, Sebastian spun around to leave, but was suddenly knocked down on his back; he held on tight to the young master, being careful so that he wouldn't be harmed. The Phantomhive butler began to rise in panic and shuffled his feet, quickly taking hold of the sword that had recently pierced Hannah's throat. It was all he could think to do. With Ciel in between his arms, he then held the sword up in one final attempt to protect the young master. The Trancy demon raced to take hold of the child but screeched in realization, unable to stop due to his phenomenal speed. He made perfect impact, running into the very tip of the blade with his skull, and the sword struck out through the back of his head. The once ferocious demon dropped down between Sebastian's legs, who quickly scrambled to get up. It was over.

With another tight squeeze around Ciel's feeble body, Sebastian spread his wings for the last time and rose over the trees, now making his way back to the estate. Much of the fire was gone due to the assistance of the Phantomhive servants, but there were still little bits and pieces here and there. Sebastian had to be careful not to reveal his demon form to the humans, so he released himself of the figure and came calmly walking out of the woods in his torn uniform. Becoming a normal being again made him feel much weaker than he had felt before. A long trail of his blood followed him like it had in the lake. He dropped to his knees, his grip on the young master loosening. His last blurring vision was only able to catch the servants rushing towards him at what seemed like slow pace. The Phantomhive butler had fainted.

* * *

**Man I had this one scene where Sebastian and Claude were duking it out in the streets of London, but it all seemed way too much this chapter _and_ this story. That was like my favorite part, but you know what those directors say; "Be prepared to cut your favorite parts."**


	11. Sanctuary

Chapter 11; Sanctuary

Sebastian woke up for the second time inside the Phantomhive mansion, only this time lying on Ciel's bed. He was too weak to prop himself up, so he only shut his eyes and hoped to fall back into his slumber. Unfortunately, the pulsing intense pain kept him from doing so. He sighed. It was just as bad as being sick, only this time he hurt everywhere. Getting tired of looking at the bed sheet ceiling, he forced himself up, silently groaning as the pain highly increased for the moment. The demon leaned his back against the bed frame and breathed heavily. He was in no condition to be moving like that, and he definitely did not plan on doing it for a while. It would take weeks for him to recover, and the Phantomhive estate would not be able to easily continue without him. The injured butler began to wonder where the other servants were, or the young master for that matter. He couldn't really remember anything that had happened after he woke up the first time. All he could recall was the young master telling him those heartwarming words; "I forgive you." Sebastian shut his eyes and smiled, recalling the moment exactly.

Speaking of the child, Ciel slowly opened the door, being careful not to wake Sebastian up, but to his surprise the demon already was. "I'm glad to finally see you rise," Ciel said, "I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't make it." The young master smiled when his butler smirked, and the noble crossed over to his courageous butler and sat at the edge of the bed next to him. He was holding a strange little red bottle. Ciel slowly poured some of the thick liquid onto a spoon and shoved it into his butler's mouth before he could protest. "I know it's disgusting, but the anesthesia will comfort all the pain you're feeling, although it will take a little time to kick in." He removed the spoon from Sebastian's mouth and set the bottle and spoon on the nightstand, then looked at his butler again; not his face, but at his body that was covered by the sheets, all except for his arms. Every bruise and scrape had been bandaged. His hands, his head, his neck, his chest, his shoulder, even some injuries on his arms and legs were found, but they were minor. Ciel gave a sincere look at his bold servant and frowned. "I bet you're tired."

Sebastian nodded. "Extremely." It a lot to talk, yet he was curious about his young master's condition and forced himself to speak, clearing his throat. "You're not hurt, are you?"

The earl shook his head and shifted his position to where he was now sitting cross-legged on the bed. "Tanaka found a few bruises on me, and I seemed to have hit my head fairly hard, but that's all. The servants also had a few wounds on their bodies, but you're the one who turned up the worst." There was a moment of silence before Ciel awkwardly chuckled. "They said they found you lying twice on the ground, not sure if you were dead on either occasion." Ciel now looked at his butler in the eyes, and Sebastian lifted his head to do the same. The young master let out a sigh, not sure how to keep the conversation going anymore. "That was twice today that you almost died for me." Another long moment of silence passed, going on for what seemed like an eternity. Ciel bowed his head and looked at his fingers. "You fought bravely. Thank you."

The demon breathed and smiled. He didn't want to say anything else. He was perfectly happy where he was. All he wanted to do at that point was rest- it was all he could do anyway, seeing that he wasn't about to continue on with his duties. Sebastian felt the pain fleeing his body, and he couldn't exactly think anymore. He only began to feel tired. The butler closed his eyes again and rested his head on the bedframe. Realizing the conversation would end, Ciel scooted closer and leaned on his butler's shoulder. A nap sounded extremely nice for the both of them.

Tanaka, Bard, Meirin, and Finnian stared at the two through the crack of the doorway and smiled, making little comments and silently giggling. It comforted them to see that their beloved master and fellow servant were fine and well. "Come, let us leave them be," Tanaka whispered, moving from the door way. The other three scattered from the door one after the other and fled to the center of the hallway.

Bard pointed at himself and grinned so wide that his eyes squinted shut. "I'm gonna cook themma nice breakfast ta eat fer when they wake up!" He joyfully hollered, scurrying to the kitchen. Finnian and Meirin cheered in agreement, soon skipping after their friend. Tanaka gently smiled at the three, and turned again to observe the butler and the master sleeping together. They looked so peaceful, the way the golden morning sun hit their faces. The old man took hold of the door knob and quietly closed the door, granting the two of them their deep, well-earned slumber.


End file.
